Everyone Deserves Love
by PanzieLozenger
Summary: "You're my enemy. And you kissed me. Why? Is it part of a dare? Am I just a big joke to you?" Hot tears were now spilling angrily down her face. "Tell me Malfoy. I have a right to know." Rated M for sex&swearing:3
1. Chapter 1

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**Everyone Deserves Love.**

**ChapterOne.**

"Blimey, Fred and George have really outdone themselves this time, haven't they Ally? Ally?..Ally!" Hermione prodded her best friend hard on the arm. Ally, who had been staring without seeing at the shelf in front of her, turned her attention to Hermione.

"Huh? What did you say Hermione?" She put on a fake smile. Hermione shook her head.

"Never mind." She sighed. Ally's mouth formed the word 'oh' as she turned her attention to a shelf of little pink glass bottles. The sign 'Love Potions' hung proudly over the top of them.

"Hermes, let's look at them." She said pointing over to the shelf. Hermione grinned at Ally and then walked over. Ally picked up a bottle and started to examine it. 'Steal the heart of the one you love.' This interested Hermione and she started to look at the price. Ally wasn't interested in buying them. She would leave her heart up to fate. However she was curious as to how it worked and began to read the ingredients. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and kisses landed on her neck, trailing up to her jaw.

"Now, why do you need a love potion for?" a voice murmured in her ear. She grinned.

"Maybe because my boyfriend can't make time to see my anymore." She teased, turning to face the freckled face of Fred Weasley. Fred put on a pretend puppy dog face.

"Aww I'm sorry Ally, it's just I have to keep on top of all this, yanno." He waved his hand around, gesturing at his shop. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven." She said planting a kiss on his mouth. He grinned down at her and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Ally sighed, happy to have the sound enclosed in Fred's mouth. She hadn't seen him for ages. Not since that day he and George had flown off on their brooms, away from school; away from her. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him tighter, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat. Ally and Fred broke apart, looking at her, unembarrassed.

"Can I help you Hermione?" Fred asked, trailing his arm around Ally's waist. Hermione blushed.

"Sorry, I just wondered how much this was." She pointed to the love potion grasped in her hand. Fred winked at her.

"Love Potion? Ooh, who d'you have in mind ay?" He teased. Hermione blushed deeper.

"No-one. Just curious." She mumbled, but Ally saw her eyes flicker briefly over in the direction of Ron. Ally sighed.

"Fred, leave her alone." She turned to Hermione. "Please excuse my boyfriend. He's so nosy." Fred began to object, but seeing Ally raise an eyebrow, shut up defeated.

"Sorry Hermione. For you dear, it's free." He said. Ally grinned at Fred and gently kissed his mouth.

"Thanks Fred." Hermione said warmly. She thrust the bottle into her bag and blushed. Ally was about to ask why Hermione was blushing again, when Ron and Harry appeared from behind her. She quickly shut her mouth.

"Come on guys, let's go." Ron said, glaring at Fred. Ally looked from Fred to Ron. Fred had a shifty grin on his face.

"Fred, what did you do?" She asked. Fred looked down at her and smiled.

"Nothing." He said. "I just told Ronald the price of an item he wanted to buy and he seemed to think it was unreasonable-"

"Too right it was unreasonable, you charged everyone else 5 galleons and for me you charged 10. And I'm your brother!" Ron was getting worked up. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Drop it Ron. Come on." He turned to face Ally. "Let's go before his knickers get even more in a twist." Ron turned a deep scarlet red and mumbled something about him wearing boxers not knickers. Ally and Hermione exchanged a look before looking at the floor, trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"Ugh. Come ON." Ron was persistent to go. Ally looked up at Fred, not wanting to go.

"Listen, you guys go. I haven't seen Fred for ages. Please let me have some more time with him." She looked at Harry who seemed to understand. He nodded.

"We'll come back later. See you." He said. Ron waved at Ally then glared at Fred before turning around and stomping out. Harry followed.

"See you." Hermione said before following Harry. Ally sighed and looked up at Fred.

"You really know how to annoy your dear brother, don't you?" She accused. Fred grinned proudly.

"Well, I do my best." Ally shook her head smiling. Fred leaned down and kissed her passionately, before pulling away and trailing kisses down her neck.

"I've missed you so much Ally. I'm sorry me and George flew away last year. You know I love you right?" He said inbetween kisses. Ally nodded.

"I've missed you too. I love you too Fredward." Ally grinned mischievously at the nickname she had given Fred the first day they had met. Fred grinned and kissed her again, their tongues entwined and Fred ran his hand through Ally's hair before running it down her back. He then let it wander further downwards, his other arm firmly around her waist. Ally had her arms round his neck, pulling him in closer. Neither of them wanting to let go. They stayed like that for ages, people staring at them as they made out publicly.

"Erm, Ally? Sorry to break you two up, but we've gotta get to the train station." Ally and Fred broke apart and glared at Ron. Ally sighed. Well it was obviously going to end sooner or later. She just wished it was later.

"Erm, you've had an hour.." Ron pointed out. Ally shrugged. She and Fred walked out of the shop hand in hand. When out of the shop, Fred put his arm around Ally, while still holding her hand. Ally rested her head on his chest briefly before following Harry, Ron and Hermione. The walk to the station seemed to fly by. Ally just wished she had more time with Fred. She spotted Molly, Arthur and Ginny waiting by the barrier. Harry seemed to speed up slightly, and encased Ginny in a huge hug. Ally and Hermione exchanged a knowing smile and grabbed their trolleys.

"Here, let me do that for you." Fred offered to Ally. Ally smiled at him.

"Thanks, Fred, but I 'd rather do it myself." Fred nodded, but helped her anyway. They walked through the barrier together. Nine minutes to go before the train left Ally noticed. Nine minutes left with Fred. She squoze his hand reassuringly, and he looked down at her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Ally loved the way his breath always smelled of liquorice. She and Fred heaved her trunk onto the train. Harry and Ginny followed, leaving Hermione and Ron to fight over who went last. Hermione won and plonked her trunk on the train. Ally watched as Ron struggled to get his trunk onto the train. He really was pretty hopeless. She would have gone over and helped, but she refused to untwine her fingers from Fred's. A whistle sounded, letting everyone know to get on board the train. Ally turned to Fred.

"I'm gonna miss you Ally." Fred smiled sadly. Ally blinked the tears from her eyes. She refused to cry right now.

"Me too. See you at Christmas.." She attempted a small smile. Fred leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered back. The whistle blew again and Ally let go of Fred and climbed onto the train. She went into the nearest compartment and curled up in the corner of the seat. She pulled the curtain back and looked through the window. Fred was standing there, deep in conversation with Angelina Johnson Where did she come from? Had he forgotten about her already? The tears she had been holding back began to spill over her eyes. The sliding doors opened and someone entered the room. Ally didn't take any notice until the person started to speak.

** review;or I'll cry;sadface.**


	2. Chapter 2

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterTwo.**

"Evans. Don't you know this is _my _compartment." Draco Malfoy's cold voice echoed throughout the compartment. Ally ignored him. She really didn't need this right now. And Draco Malfoy was the last person she wanted to see her cry. "I'm talking to you Evans." He snarled at her. Ally took a deep breath and faced him. She was surprised to see him standing there alone. He usually had his two thick companions with him. Ally looked into his cold blue eyes.

"Please. I'm not in the mood for this. I'm sorry I'm in your compartment. I'll go." She half pleaded with him. She was angry with herself, she never usually let him get what he wanted. Sighing, she wiped her eyes and swung her legs forwards as if to get up. Draco's eyes seemed to soften. To her surprise, he sat opposite her.

"You've been crying." It was more of a statement that a question. Ally's eyes immediately filled up with tears. She blinked them back unsuccessfully.

"Never you mind. It's none of your business." She said. Draco leaned forwards.

"Are you still going out with that asshole _Weasley_?" The word 'Weasley' was full of venom. Ally's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. I am." She growled. "What's it got to do with you."

"Why are you crying then?" His impatience was beginning to show. Ally looked away and sighed.

"Because I'm not seeing him until Christmas. And.. I think he's in love with Angelina Johnson. He used to write to me every day and now.. He can't even say goodbye.. He doesn't even care I'm going." Tears began to slide slowly down her face. She was appalled with herself. She had just opened up to Malfoy. Malfoy of all people. She looked up sheepishly at Draco. He just sat there, an emotion Ally couldn't quite recognise playing on his face. Then, to Ally's surprise, he edged forward and gently brushed the tears away from her face. Slowly, cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You know you deserve better than him don't you?" His voice was barely audible. If Ally hadn't seen his lips move she would have sworn he hadn't said anything. She looked at him confused. She had never seen him be so nice. He trailed his hand down her face softly, making her skin tingle at his touch.

"What? No. Fred.. Fred loves me. I mean what more could I want?.." Her voice trailed off as Draco shook his head.

"What do you even see in him. He's not exactly a sex god. A bit lanky if you ask me. Oh wait, let me guess, he makes you laugh." Draco snorted. Ally flushed red.

"He's the best I can get." She mumbled.

"No he's not. Come on, you could have anyone you wanted. You at least deserve someone that cares about you. He can't love you that much. He wouldn't have forgotten you that easily." Ally gave him a small, sad smile before looking down.

"But he did." She whispered, her eyes prickling again. Draco cupped her chin in his hand, making her eyes meet his.

"That's because he's an idiot. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're intelligent, funny, not to mention stunningly beautiful. And a figure to make any girl jealous. You're perfect. So much better than that Johnson beast. You're way too good for that damn Weasley." A small sad smile played on his lips. Ally smiled at him. Malfoy had just complimented her. Lots in fact. Then it sunk in. The smile slipped off her face and her eyebrows furrowed together as confusion took its place on her face.

"What did you just say? I'm a Mudblood, Malfoy. You hate me remember?" She said. Draco hastily removed his hand from her face.

"Oh.. I just.." He began looking around the room, getting flustered. He stood up, glancing at the door. "Just remember, you can do better than him." And he leant down and captured her mouth in a kiss. Ally's eyes flickered closed. Just as she began to respond, he pulled away. Ally opened her mouth to speak but he had already left the compartment. She sat there confused. Draco Malfoy had just left the compartment, the one he claimed was his, without a fight. Not to mention the fact that Draco Malfoy had just kissed her. And what's more; she had enjoyed it.

** review?your opinion means a lot to me. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterThree.**

"She's in here guys." Said a voice from the corridor. The door slid open and Harry, Ron and Hermione all entered.

"Ally, where were you?" Hermione flung her arms around Ally's neck.

"In here. I said good bye to Fred then found the nearest compartment. I've been waiting for you lot for ages."

"We're sorry." Ron said. Ally looked at him and smiled.

"It's ok." She said, pushing the kiss to the back of her mind. She would dwell on that later.

"Hey Ally, did I see Malfoy leaving your compartment?" Harry's question caught Ally off guard.

"Oh.. Erm.. Yeah. He came into the wrong compartment, that was all." She said quickly.

"He left in quite a hurry." Harry said raising one of his eyebrows. Ally bit her lower lip anxiously.

"Yeah, I told him I would hex him if he didn't leave." She lied. Harry leaned forwards and stared her in the eyes.

"We saw him in Borgin and Burkes. I reckon he's a death eater." He whispered. Ally gasped.

"No. Don't be silly. Malfoy, a death eater. He's far too cowardly." She said. Hermione turned to her.

"That's exactly what I told Harry. But he seems to have it in his head that Draco Malfoy is a death eater." Ally snorted.

"Like he would damage his precious appearance with the Dark Mark. He loves himself far too much." Ally and Hermione laughed. Harry narrowed his eyes at them both. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

"I need some air." He said shortly before storming out. Ally and Hermione exchanged a knowing look.

"Right then.."Ally said.

The rest of the journey flew by. Harry didn't return from 'getting some air'. Ally had a sneaky suspicion he was doing something with Draco, but never brought it up. She wanted to get her mind off the Malfoy anyway. The train came to a halt. The three picked up their luggage and stepped into the corridor.

"I wonder where Harry is." Hermione whispered. Ron looked at her.

"He's probably already inside. Come on." He said. Ally and Hermione exchanged a worried look, but followed him out none the less. They climbed into the carriage, accompanied by Neville. There was some conversation, but Ally couldn't concentrate properly. She could still feel her lips tingling. They reached the castle and found out they had to have their luggage checked.

"It's like being at an airport." Hermione giggled to Ally. Ron looked at them.

"What's an airport?" He asked. Ally and Hermione both laughed at his bewildered expression.

"You can go." Filtch was done checking everyone's luggage. The three walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ginny Weasley.

"Hey. Malfoy's not here either." Hermione whispered. Ally looked up. Sure enough, Malfoy was not at his usual place between Crabbe and Goyle. In fact, they looked lost without their beloved leader.

Ally didn't pay attention throughout the sorting. Ron and Hermione were too busy bickering to make any conversation with her. Besides, she was too busy thinking about what Draco had said. He had complimented her. He had told her she could do better. And he had kissed her. What did this mean? Did she like him? She hadn't really thought about it before. It wasn't as if he wasn't good looking, but his personality sucked. And he didn't have a sense of humour like Fred. _'But how do I know he doesn't?'_ Ally thought to herself. _'It's not like I've really spoken to him before. And he seemed totally different on the train."_ Just as she thought this, Draco Malfoy sauntered in, and took his place at the Slytherin table. Ally looked up, meeting his gaze. He smiled briefly before dropping his eyes to his plate. Ally sighed.

"There's Harry." Hermione pointed to the doors. Sure enough, Harry was walking sheepishly down the aisle, causing heads to turn in his direction. Ally grimaced.

"Urgh, he's covered in blood. Why is he always covered in blood?"

"Looks like this time it's his own." Ginny whispered. Harry sat down across the table from her.

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed across the table. Ally leaned across Ginny.

"This wouldn't so happen to have anything to do with a one Mr. Malfoy would it?" She asked. Harry looked down at the table.

"Might do." He mumbled. Hermione sighed and Ally shook her head.

"See, I told you 'e was alright." Ron said with a mouth full of food. Hermione shot him a death glare. Ally and Ginny looked at each other before giggling. It was so obvious that Hermione and Ron wanted to be together. They just needed to give into their feelings. Harry yawned. Ally looked at him.

"Tired?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Me too. I was thinking of going up the common room now. Coming Harry?" Harry nodded again, obviously too busy thinking about Malfoy to come up with a response.

"Ron? Hermione? Ginny?" Ron looked at his food pointedly, his mouth too full to speak. Hermione looked up at Ally.

"I'll yanno, keep him company.." She said, her cheeks turning a slight pink. Ally nodded.

"I'll go." Ginny said, looking at Harry who was smiling at her. They made their way up to the Common Room. Harry and Ginny were looking at each other and it began to make Ally feel uncomfortable.

"I'll just be going then.." She said, and excused herself up to her room. She sighed and sat on her bed. The room was empty for the moment, and Ally made the most of the silence. She lay back on the bed and lost herself in her thoughts.

_Does Fred really care about me as much as he makes out? He must do. I mean, we wouldn't have been together this long if not.. But Malfoy.. He seemed to know. And why was he so nice to me? It's not right. In that room, it was like a side of him I've never seen before.. Was that the real Draco Malfoy? Why did he care about me anyway? I'm just a damn Mudblood to him. But he kissed me..._

The door flung open and Hermione strode into the room.

"What's up Mione?" Ally asked. Hermione sat on the bed next to her and looked over at Ally.

"Ron." She said. Ally sat up and gave her a sympathetic look.

"What's he done now?" She asked. Hermione looked at her.

"Do you think he will ever realise?" She whispered. Ally gave a small sad sigh. She got up and sat next to Hermione.

"Of course he will. You two are perfect for each other. He just.. Doesn't think he's good enough for you." Hermione put her head on Ally's shoulder and sniffed. "Don't worry Mione. Everything will turn out fine. Just you wait." She said, wrapping her arms around her friend.

** review?;or Filtch may have to search you. ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterFour.**

Ally and Hermione laughed as they made their way towards the dungeons. Harry and Ron had decided not to take Potions as apparently they didn't do well enough. Ally and Hermione had both gotten 'Outstanding's. They stood at the back of the class.

"Why are we the last ones here?" Hermione whispered to Ally. Ally looked around her. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were already assembled. They stared at Ally and Hermione. Ally shook her head in confusion. They had left at the right time.

"No idea.." She whispered back. She watched as Slughorn bought forward a cauldron, full of a potion. As she inhaled, she recognised the smells. The cake mixture her little sister used to make? A smile formed on her face as she remembered her and her sister eating the mixture raw, not leaving enough to actually make any of the cakes. Her smile dropped as she thought about how much she missed her sister. The smell changed then. She could now smell.. peppermint. The type Malfoy's breath smelled like. Why could she smell that? She knew he was over on the other side of the room, but it was as if he was standing next to her. She shook her head. The smell changed again. She could now smell.. aftershave? Wait, was that Draco Malfoy's aftershave? She glanced over her shoulder to make sure he definitely wasn't standing behind her. No. He was still over on the other side of the room. No one else wore his aftershave. Bus why could she smell it?

Just then, Harry and Ron burst into the room.

"Ahh Harry m'boy, I wondered when you were going to join us. And who's this?" Slughorn was clearly overjoyed to see Harry.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But, I'm rubbish at Potions so I'll just be going.." Ron was cut off by Harry who him by his cloak and hauled him away from the door.

"Sir, we didn't buy a book. We didn't think we would be taking this lesson see." Harry told Slughorn. Slughorn smiled and pointed at the cupboard in the corner.

"Take one of those." He said. Ally and Hermione watched as Harry and Ron clearly fought for a book. Hermione tutted as Harry hit Ron. Ron had obviously won.

"Now. I am sure you're all wondering why you can smell your favourite smells. Unless.. does anyone know why?" Slughorn asked. Ally wasn't surprised when Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a love potion. Designed to attract you by smelling like the smells that attract you. Simple really. For instance, I smell, freshly mown grass.., new parchment.. and.. spearmint toothpaste.." Her voice trailed off and she blushed a silent red. Ally grinned. She had a feeling Ron used spearmint toothpaste. Her grin then slid from her face. If the potion was designed to attract you, why could she smell Draco Malfoy's aftershave in the potion? Her face flushed red. She looked up at Malfoy. He was staring thoughtfully at the potion. She wondered what it smelt like to him. She was bought out of her thoughts by Slughorn announcing the next potion Ally hadn't noticed.

"Correct Miss.. Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Now, can anyone tell me what this little vile contains?" He pointed at the small, blue vile, filled with a clear liquid. Hermione again raised her hand.

"Felix Felices. Also known as liquid luck. Its designed to make the user have good luck. Until the potion wears off of course." Ally noticed Malfoy eyeing the little vile, his infamous smirk on his face.

"Correct again Miss Granger. This is indeed liquid luck. And it will be a prize. A prize for whoever created the best 'liquid death' potion. The instructions can be found on page 10. Off you go." Slughorn announced. Ally looked around as everyone scrambled to find all the ingredients. Yeah she wanted to do well in this class, but she wasn't that bothered about the liquid luck. As if luck could help her with her problems.. She slowly and carefully made her way through the instructions, doing everything as told. She glanced up at Hermione to see her looking distressed into a cauldron with an even worse potion in that hers. Ally stopped the smile from spreading on her face. Now wasn't the time to be happy she was doing better than Hermione in potions. She looked over at Harry, who seemed to have the perfect potion. Ron was struggling badly. Ally began to giggle.

"Shit!" Ron exclaimed. It had begun to bubble over the side of the cauldron. Ally shook her head and carried on giggling.

Draco Malfoy watched as Ally giggled at Ron. The sound made him feel happy, light. He pushed his feelings down and took a deep breath. The smell of the love potion still lingered in the air. He inhaled the smells and blushed a delicate shade of pink. What would happen if anyone found out that he could smell Ally's shampoo, her perfume and haribo. Haribo. How he loved the smell of her breath when she talked to him. He loved the smell of her hair as well. And just the way she smelled in general. She was perfect to him. He noticed Ally was looking at him alarmed, and he gave her a small smile.

Ally realised her mouth was open and abruptly closed it. She did a half smile back at him. His half smile turned into a real smile. She narrowed her eyes. Why was he being nice? Confusion flashed across his face. Ally stood up and walked over to the ingredients table, gesturing him to do the same. She pretended to scan across them as Draco Malfoy joined her.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asked. Ally turned to him, her eyes narrowed, her hand on her hip.

"Since when did you call me 'Ally'?" She scoffed. He looked down.

"Can't I be nice without anyone being suspicious?" He asked looking hurt. Ally looked at him.

"No." She replied sharply. "You're not usually nice. Of course I'm going to be suspicious of you being all smiley and stuff." A soft blush crept up his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Ally stared at him.

"You're actually apologising? Are you alright?" She said sarcastically. He sneered at her.

"Fine. If you want me to be horrible to you so be it. I just thought we could be friends yanno, like normal people. But fine." He turned back to the table. Ally was too shocked to even move. She watched as he picked up some lavender. She did the same. She turned to go when he touched her shoulder.

"What now?" She hissed.

"I just wanted you to know, that in that love potion, I could smell your shampoo, your perfume and haribo." He said, his voice venomous, but his eyes soft. Ally looked at him.

"Why haribo?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"That's what your breath smells like." He whispered before walking back to his table. Ally looked at the spot where he had just been. She was confused. She didn't know why her breath smelled of haribo.. But most of all, Draco Malfoy had just basically told her he liked her. She shook her head and walked back to her table. She didn't concentrate on what she was doing and her potion exploded in her face.

"Miss Evans!" Slughorn's voice caused everyone to turn and look at Ally. Ally blushed a deep red and tried her best to stop the tears threatening to spill down her face. She was mortified and in pain. "I think you should go to the hospital wing young lady-" Another loud bang caused Slughorn to stop speaking. Ally looked up to see Draco Malfoy's face covered in soot. Their eyes met and Draco gave her a discreet wink. No one else seemed to notice. Slughorn shook his head. "Right. Both of you to the hospital wing. Immediately." Ally didn't even try to protest. She was too confused. She grabbed her bag, said 'see you later' to a horrified Hermione, and walked out of the room.

** review?;or I'll send Slughorn after you o.O**


	5. Chapter 5

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterFive.**

She was halfway down the corridor when she heard footsteps. She came to a halt and turned around to see Draco Malfoy running towards her.

"Wait up Evans!" He said, coming to a stop next to Ally. Ally looked sideways at him.

"Oh, so we're back to last names are we _Malfoy_." She said venomously. He flinched as she spat his name. He looked at her and sighed.

"I can't keep up with you _Ally._ You don't want me to be nice to you, but when I act like normal with you, you have a go at me. What do you want?" He said. Ally looked at the floor for a moment. She wasn't really sure what she wanted.

"To be honest.. I don't know _Draco_. I don't know what you're really like. How can I know what I want?" She said. Draco looked at her, his eyes pleading. Ally noticed for the first time his nose was bleeding. She sighed. "Is your nose okay?" She asked him. He raised a hand to his face as if he didn't know there was anything wrong with it.

"What? Oh yeah. It's fine. Is your face alright?" Now it was Ally's turn to raise a hand to her face. She became aware of blood tricking down her cheek. She gasped as her fingers found a deep scratch at the top of her cheek. That explained the pain earlier. Her face was numb now. She pulled her hand away and her eyes widened as she saw the amount of blood covering her fingertips. Draco took a step forward and cupped her other cheek in his hand, caressing it slowly. He looked her in the eyes and Ally almost melted. There was no denying he was handsome. Slowly, Draco leaned forwards and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. Ally was too shocked to respond at first, but soon she began to kiss him back. His lips were soft and warm, and Ally felt her knees begin to give way. Fred had never kissed her like that before. His kisses had always been lusty, as if there was only a physical attraction. Draco's kiss felt deeper. It felt.. right. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Their noses brushed slightly and Draco flinched sharply. Ally pulled away reluctantly. Draco tried to lean in again but she pushed against his chest firmly.

"Draco.. I think we should get you to the hospital wing." She whispered. He nodded once and let his arms drop from her waist. They began to walk towards the hospital wing. Neither of them spoke to each other. Discreet glances were thrown between them, but neither of them mentioned the kiss.

Once in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey tended to them. She cleaned Ally's cuts and healed them, making the blood disappear from her face. Draco watched as gingerly, Ally touched her cheek, but found no trace of a mark on her flawless skin. He watched as she got up and looked in the mirror, confused as if she expected a huge scar to have appeared down the side of her face. He chuckled gently. Ally turned to him, her eyes had narrowed.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Draco shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Madam Pomfrey turned to him. She healed his nose and made the blood disappear. Madam Pomfrey then left the ward to tend to someone else. Draco got up and sat next to Ally. Neither of them looked at each other. Draco eventually broke the silence.

"What happened earlier?" he whispered. Ally turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered back. "I don't understand you. For the past 5 years, all you've done is insult me, call me a _Mudblood_ at every opportunity. You're my enemy. And you _kissed_ me. Why? Is it part of a dare? Am I just a big joke to you?" Hot tears were now spilling angrily down her face. "Tell me _Malfoy_. I have a right to know." Next to her, Draco took a deep breath.

"Ally. It's not a dare. It's not a joke. I'm sorry if you think that. Listen." He edged closer to her. "I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood in the past.. it's just, being a Malfoy, you have to keep a reputation. There was always something about you, different from the rest, I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. But then that day on the train, you looked so sad, it broke my heart. And I realised. I realised I had feelings for you. And I tried to get rid of them, but what you said, about you not deserving that _Weasley,_ it just, I can't explain. It made me _feel_. I wanted to care for you. I wanted to take you as my own. Treat you like you deserve to be treated. That Weasley doesn't care for your feelings. Trust me. He just wants to look good with a pretty girl on his arm. I mean, come on Ally. When has he actually cared for you?" Ally looked down at her feet. She was confused. His words seemed genuine.. But this was still Draco Malfoy. The guy who said anything to get a quick fuck. She wiped her eyes, thinking about his last question.

In all honesty, Fred hadn't properly cared for her, she was just too blinded by her love for him. She really did love him.. Fresh tears began to roll slowly down her face. Draco edged closer. "That's what I thought." He murmured, pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. He turned her face to look at him. Gently, he wiped at her silent tears, caressing her cheek.

"You like me?" Ally whispered, her eyes rolling to the floor, not daring to make contact with his. Draco studied the brunette girl sitting next to him. How could he not. She was kind, caring unlike the Slytherin girls. She had deep green eyes; not emerald like Potter's, but a more subtle green. And they seemed to change colour depending on what mood she was in. She had the best sense of humour, managing to make a joke out of almost everything. That was why the Weasley had chosen her. And she was beautiful. Her brown hair was cropped short, not long like every other girl. She was individual. She was everything he wasn't supposed to like. And that made her even more amazing.

"Ally.." He again turned her head to face him. The pain in her eyes was unbearable. He leant in and kissed her softly on her mouth. She looked him in the eyes and turned her head away from him.

"But.. Why?.. I don't fit your type.." She whispered, still looking at the floor. Draco's eyebrows pulled together.

"What type?" He asked. She turned her head towards him slightly.

"You know. Every other girl you get off with and fuck is blonde; yanno bimbo-y. They don't stand up for themselves so you feel in control. They all have hair down to their waist so you can hold onto it while you fuck them senseless. They have huge fucking tits, so you can have _fun_. They don't even eat; they're all an inch wide and nibble on celery. Not to mention the fact that they wear belts and call them skirts. They.. They're everything I'm not." She said. Draco looked at her. He was stunned. Was that what everyone thought about him.

"Ally. I don't go for girls like that at all. As for skinny being beautiful, I'd rather have a curvy girl any day. And I'm a virgin." He said. "I've never fucked a girl in my life. Okay, maybe I've had a couple of blowjobs.." Ally raised an eyebrow, "..but I still have my virginity. Those sluts you see me with, they come up to me. I don't choose them." Ally suppressed a snort.

"You're not a virgin? Don't make me laugh. I think you need to tell half the school who prance around telling everyone the fact that you have their virginities. Jeez Draco, you're like a fucking virginity collector; you just – What are you laughing at?" She demanded. Draco was chucking to himself.

"Virginity collector. Ally you're fucking amazing. You made me laugh in probably the most serious conversation of my life." He carried on laughing. Ally's cheeks turned a soft pink.

"But I'm still a Mudblood." She whispered. Draco stopped laughing. He reached over and took her hand.

"You're NOT a Mudblood. I'm so sorry I ever called you that. I just.." He sighed. "I have a reputation to uphold. I can't just go around insulting everyone but you. People would begin to get suspicious. I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm known as _The Prince Of Slytherin_. I can't be friendly to Mudbloods."

"Then why are you being nice to me? Huh? You kissed me for fuck's sake. In fact, you kissed me _3 _fucking times!"

"Language Ally." Ally narrowed her eyes at him as he continued speaking. She didn't feel like he was taking this seriously. "I already told you. You're different. You're so much more amazing compared to the rest. I really like you."

"Oh yeah? What do your friends think of you liking me?" Draco looked at the floor, a red flush creeping up his cheeks. He mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say Draco?" Ally jibed. Draco looked up.

"I said; they don't know." Ally's eyes narrowed.

"Why is your fucking reputation the be all and end all. Why do you put your fucking reputation above your feelings. Don't you have a heart?" She spat. Draco looked hurt.

"It's not that. I just can't tell anyone. I mean come on Ally. Would you go up to Potter and declare your love for me?" Ally stiffened.

"Love? Who mentioned anything about me _loving_ you? I still don't know if I even _like_ you." She hissed. Draco blushed furiously.

"I.. I didn't mean that.. I meant that.." He stuttered, looking around for an escape. He opened his mouth to start speaking again but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Excuse me dears. But can you leave now? It's just that I have a serious injury here and I need all the space I can get." She said. Ally nodded and got up, leaving Draco sitting on the bed, still speechless. She walked out of the ward and started down the corridor. Footsteps behind her signalled Draco was following her. She slowed down and allowed him to catch up.

"Ally." He panted. "I just wanted you to know that even if you don't like me, I'll always like you." And he leant forward and kissed her softly on the cheek, before turning off down another corridor. Ally stood there looking after him. She was confused. Did Draco Malfoy really like her? Shaking her head, she made her way up to the Common Room, not wanting to face another lesson.

** review?;or I'll be deaddddddd .**


	6. Chapter 6

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterSix.**

Ally watched as the fire danced and swirled around in the grate. Sighing, she prodded it with a poker, making the end of it glow a fiery red before it cooled down. Propping her head up with her hand, she closed her eyes and tried to summon up her thoughts.

Draco Malfoy had told her he liked her, but he was too afraid of damaging his reputation to do anything about it. Right. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now for the most important question. Did she like him back? She thought about it.

Basically, the negatives were: He was an ass-hole. He tormented everyone that wasn't a Slytherin, physically and verbally. She had hated his guts for 5 years. He was a womanizer, using girls for quick fucks; although he denied ever giving his virginity away. And he probably had no sense of humour. _Although_, she thought, _how do I know that for certain?_ She absent-mindedly shook her head and decided to focus on the positives.

He was hot. She felt her cheeks grow red as she admitted the fact that Draco Malfoy was indeed probably the best looking guy in the school. And he was a good kisser. She had found this out personally. His lips were soft, his mouth warm. A shiver went up Ally's spine as she remembered the kiss they had shared in the corridor. He had the most amazing smile as well. She had found that out too. The way he had smiled at her earlier was enough to make her faint. And his eyes. They were deep, blue, sparkling. She could gaze into them all day. The side of him he had seen today and that day on the train. It was so different to his normal state. But she liked it. And he obviously cared about her, even if it was just a little bit.

She knew the answer even if she didn't want to admit it.

She liked Draco Malfoy.

-x-

Sitting on his bed, Draco Malfoy ran his fingers through his already messed up hair. Groaning, he covered his face in his hands. How had he managed to mess up probably the single most important conversation of his life? He _had_ to mention the word 'love'. He didn't even mean to. It had just slipped out. Because the honest truth was; he has fallen in love with her. 5 years he had had to get to know her. And he had wasted them all. Because of his _stupid_ reputation. This was probably his last chance into letting her know how he felt. Fair do's if she didn't feel the same way. At least she would know.

He had to see her again. It was impossible to see her now of course. There was no way he could just barge into the Gryffindor Common Room. Hell, he couldn't even get that far. No. He would have to see her tomorrow.

-x-

Ally propped her head on her hands, staring without seeing at the board in front of her, and sighed. She had always found history of magic boring, today was no exception. Next to her, Harry was doodling in the corner of his parchment. On the table behind, Hermione sighed. Ally and Harry were never going to get good grades if they didn't take any notes. Furiously, she began to copy down almost exactly word for word of what Binns was saying. _At least one of us will have good notes._ She thought to herself, glancing at Ron who had his head on the table, eyelids dangerously close to closing.

At the back of the class, Draco Malfoy wasn't taking any notes either. Like Ally, he didn't find history of magic particularly interesting. **Why learn about the past for? It's already happened, there's nothing we can do to change it. **He glanced over at Ally, who's attention had dropped to the tiles on the floor. A small smile played on his lips. She really was beautiful. Her short straight hair was beginning to flick up at the bottom; it was pretty humid in the room. How he longed to run his fingers through that soft hair. He stiffened as she turned her head slightly in his direction. Her green eyes met with his briefly. He smiled at her tentatively. She gave a small smile before turning her attention to Harry, who was tugging on her sleeve. Draco narrowed his eyes. He resented Potter even more now. That was his and Ally's moment.

"Draco, mate, who're you glaring at?" Blaise whispered. Draco turned to him.

"Oh yanno, met Potter's gaze, s'all." He murmured. This seemed to satisfy Blaise; who nodded and turned his gaze back to the girl with waist-length hair in front. Draco knew that she was probably pretty from the front, but he showed no interest in her. He focused his attention back on Ally.

Ally looked at Harry, trying her hardest not to get angry with him. After all, how was he to know she was trying to communicate with Malfoy.

"What, Harry?" She whispered, some of the harshness coming through her voice. She prayed he didn't notice. Luckily, it seemed as if he didn't.

"I just wanted to ask you how we're going to revise later with no notes.." He said, looking from his doodle covered parchment to Ally's blank one. Ally shrugged uncaring.

"I dunno Harry.. Borrow them from someone else." She said. From behind her, she heard Hermione try and stifle a giggle. She turned slightly in her seat.

"What's up Hermes?" She asked smiling. She knew Hermione had been taking notes from the lesson. Hermione grinned at her.

"Tell Harry I've got him covered." She said. Ally grinned back at her. Turning back in her seat, she told Harry what Hermione had just said. Harry nodded and she turned her attention back to the floor. She could remember every tile from memory...

A few minutes later. Harry prodded Ally's shoulder. Ally turned to him.

"Yeah?" She whispered. Harry motioned for her to come closer. Shyly she leaned towards him and let him whisper in his ear.

Draco Malfoy let out a low growl. Why was Potter so close to Ally? He fought the urge to jump out of his seat and hex Potter. Blaise glanced at him nervously. He was a little afraid of Malfoy when he was angry; and something was obviously making him angry right now. He watched as Malfoy got out his quill and started scribbling on his parchment. He didn't dare say that it was pointless taking notes now seeing as though the lesson was coming to a close. No. He kept his mouth shut and turned his attention back to the stunning brunette in front, wondering how far she would be willing to go on a first date..

Ally carefully looked down behind her, making sure Ron or Hermione didn't notice her. She found what Harry said to be true. She smiled warmly at the sight of Ron and Hermione's feet wrapped around each other. They were beginning to give in to their feelings. She looked at Harry who beamed at her. She grinned back at him.

"..For homework, please write a 40inch essay on the founders of the school. That will be all. Go." Professor Binns's voice came to a stop for probably the first time all lesson. Ally sighed. She would never be able to do that homework without help. The sounds of chairs scraping on the floor filled the room, as everyone got up and swung their bags over their shoulders. Ally started walking fast to the door, she was desperate to get out of the classroom; she was suffocating with the humidity. She wasn't watching where she was going and suddenly found herself against the hard chest of Draco Malfoy. She looked up at him, dazed. He looked down at her and blinked. Some of the others had turned around to watch. Draco recovered first.

"Watch where you're going Evans." He spat, narrowing his eyes. Ally glared at him.

"So sorry your royal highness. If forget it's hard for you to walk without someone bumping into your humungous ego." She sneered. Draco looked at her.

"Push off Evans." He hissed, and pushed past her. Their hands brushed and Ally felt something sharp poke her palm. She looked down and saw a piece of folded parchment. Draco had given her a note. She closed her fingers tightly around it and hastily shoved it in her pocket before anyone saw.

"Ally? What happened? Are you okay?" Harry's worried voice appeared at her side. Ally nodded.

"Harry. Don't worry. It was only Malfoy. Nothing I can't handle. I just walked into his ego s'all." Harry smirked.

"Yeah I heard you. Well done." He said and clapped her on the back. Ally gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. You really put him in his place." Ron's voice joined in the praise. Ally nodded again.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." She said, all enthusiasm lost from her voice. "Come on.. Don't wanna be late for Divination." She said.

** review?;or Binns may give you extra homework :3**


	7. Chapter 7

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterSeven.**

Ally stared into the crystal ball and yawned.

"What do you see my dear?" Professor Trelawney's voice went straight through Ally. She shivered.

"Not much actually. I think it needs a clean." Ally said uncaring. A few people around her laughed. She glanced up at Malfoy and saw the remaining of a smile on his face. She looked back at the crystal ball. She seemed to gain confidence when she looked at him.

"Now dear-"

"I am NOT a deer. Do I _look_ like Bambi?" A few more laughs sounded around the room and Harry snorted into his teacup. Ally met the gaze of Draco again and this time he winked at her. Ally blushed a silent pink and turned back to the crystal ball.

Draco glanced around him. It appeared no one had seen him wink at Ally. He let out a breath. He didn't know what would have happened if anyone had seen him. Wondering if she had read the note yet, he looked at Ally, who was busy leafing through her book, looking for help on the task she had no clue about.

"I will not be spoken to like that. Broaden your mind my child." Professor Trelawney's voice had a sharper edge than before. Ally took a deep breath. She was beginning to get pissed off. Not only had the old hag decided to pick on her in front of the whole class, when it was clear she didn't have a clue about divination, she had just called her a child.

"Look _Professor._ You know I don't have a clue about Divination. I hate this lesson. I don't even understand it. But there's no need to humiliate me in front of the whole class. AND I am _not_ your child." Her voice was struggling to stay calm. The whole class held their breath. Professor Trelawney peered at Ally through her thick glasses.

"What are you saying my child?" she said. Ally groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said, visibly struggling to keep herself from hitting Trelawney. She got up and walked out the room, all eyes following her. Murmurs of appreciation sounded throughout the class. Draco Malfoy watched her go, a smirk forming on his face. She wasn't afraid of anything. Another one of the many reasons he liked her.

Ally sat on the side of the sink and breathed deeply. She hated that lesson. Whatever possessed her to do another year of it? Calming down, she remembered the note Malfoy had given her earlier. Hands still trembling, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She unfolded it and started to read.

_Ally, _

_Meet me in the library, 11:00. _

_Draco. _

She stared at the note. It looked like she would have to find a way to sneak out of the Gryffindor Common Room later on. Sighing, she got off the sink and made her way back up the stairs to Trelawney's classroom. Everyone stared at her when she walked in. She narrowed her eyes and took her seat next to Harry, who was failing at predicting his future in his tea leaves. It looked as though Professor Trelawney had picked on him, when Ally had walked out. She sighed and proceeded to try and help Harry.

Draco glared at Ally as she whispered in Harry's ear. What made him so special. Why did she like him anyway? He carried on glaring as Harry told Professor Trelawney the correct answer; Ally had obviously helped him, even if it meant failing herself.

Ally grinned as Professor Trelawney told Harry his answer was correct. Had she not even noticed her telling him? She sighed and glanced up at the people watching. Ron and Hermione were sitting a little too close together for friends. She smiled to herself. She turned her gaze on Draco Malfoy, who was looking at her. He opened his hand slowly to show another piece of folded up parchment. His gestured to it carefully, making sure no one else around him noticed. Ally gave a half smile and nodded her head fractionally. He winked at her. No one else seemed to have noticed their communication. They were too busy watching Harry.

"For homework, keep a dream diary my dears. Dreams are the eye to your soul. We will decipher them next lesson. You may go. And remember, broaden your minds." Declared Professor Trelawney triumphantly. A couple of people exchanged looks. Ally raised an eyebrow. There was no way on earth she was writing down her dreams. She would make them up later.

She followed Harry, Ron and Hermione down to the Great Hall for lunch. Sandwiches were piled up on plates in the middle of the table. They sat down and grabbed their required food. Ally stared at Ron's plate. His was considerable higher than everyone else's. He never stopped eating. She shook her head and started to pick apart her sandwiches. Hermione looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Can't you bite like normal people?" She said laughing. Ally grinned.

"No. I have to do it this way. It's how me and Fred.." Her voice trailed off as she remembered her and Fred's first date. How they had had a picnic down by the Great Lake, and they had teased each other about getting crumbs around their mouth when they kissed. They had ended up picking bits off their sandwiches. It was a reflex to her now.

Hermione put an arm around Ally's shoulder.

"Miss Fred?" She said comfortingly. Ally nodded, although she wasn't quite sure. She was confused about Fred. "Don't worry Ally. Hey, why don't you write to him later? I'm sure that'll make you feel better." Ally forced a fake grin. Hermione was trying to make her feel better. But she had no idea that writing to Fred wouldn't help in the slightest. She sighed.

"Yeah I suppose." She said, trying to make Hermione feel like she had done a good job. Hermione beamed.

"Good. We don't have any lessons this afternoon. Free period. What d'you guys wanna do?" Hermione asked the others excitedly. Ally looked at her food. The answer was nothing if she was going to be honest. But she shrugged her shoulders anyway.

"I don't mind." Harry glanced at her.

"Great Lake?" He asked. The others nodded eagerly. Ally sighed inwardly and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." She glanced up at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was busy tucking in to a plate of sandwiches. Pansy was whispering in his ear flirtatiously. Even from where Ally was sitting, she could hear her girly laughter. Ally narrowed her eyes at her. Then she shook her head. Malfoy wasn't hers. He could do whatever he liked with anyone he wanted. But when she got up to go with the others, she couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy that it wasn't her.

**A/N.I'm so sorrrrry for the major late update:|**

**I had serious writer's block,haha:]**

**But I've finished this whole story now,so I should be updating daily:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW:/**

**Thanks,xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterEight.**

"Harry I'm telling you. Malfoy isn't up to anything." Ally was trying her hardest to persuade Harry to go to bed. It was 10:00 and Harry was watching Malfoy on the Marauders Map. Malfoy was apparently in the Slytherin Common Room; next to Pansy Parkinson Ally couldn't help notice, but Harry was adamant that Malfoy was going to do something.

"How do you know Ally? I'm telling you. On the train, he almost admitted that he was a death eater." Harry was stubborn. Ally sighed.

"Harry. If he was going to do anything, surely he would have to prepare it first. Besides, he would have gone off by now." Harry looked at her then sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I'm going to bed." He said and turned to go. Ally cleared her throat and stretched out her hand.

"Marauders Map please." She said. Harry sighed again and placed it in her hand, before stomping up to his dorm, making a couple of first years giggle. Ally smiled to herself. There was no way Harry would be able to see her go and meet Malfoy later on. She also had a way of seeing when Malfoy started off to meet her. She sat in the chair in the corner of the room and curled up, staring at the fire. Hermione had gone to bed long ago. Ron did shortly after, getting bored of the argument between Ally and Harry. The minutes passed by as Ally sat in thought. No matter how hard she tried, they always came back to Malfoy.

-x-

Draco Malfoy, fully clothed, sat on the end of his bed, listening to the snores of his other roommates. He glanced at the clock. 10:30. He would wait another quarter of an hour then go down to the library. He just hoped she would turn up.

-x-

At exactly 10:45, Ally watched as the figure of Draco Malfoy slowly moved out of his dorm and down the stairs.

"Mischief managed." Ally muttered, before stuffing the map down the back of the sofa. She would get it later. Pulling on her cloak, she stepped through the portrait hole, muttering a soft 'sorry' to the Fat Lady whom she had woken up. She did not light her wand, afraid of Filtch finding her. Besides, she knew her way to the library easily.

Draco Malfoy entered the library silently. Good. Madam Pince had already gone to bed. He breathed a sigh of relief and waited for Ally.

Ally cautiously pushed the library door open. She couldn't see Madam Pince so she pushed it further open and entered. It was empty. Maybe she had gotten there first?

Draco watched as Ally's eyebrows furrowed together in worry. A wave of happiness washed over him. She had come. And now she was worried that he has stood her up. He stepped out of the shadows. Ally jumped slightly before realising who it was. Relief flooded her face.

"I thought you were Filtch." She whispered. Draco widened his eyes in mock horror.

"You're saying I'm as ugly as _him_?" He whispered.

"S'alright. I was joking." He winked. Ally smiled.

"What did you want to see me for?" She asked. Now it was Draco's turn to blush. He looked at the floor.

"I just.. wanted to see you. Yanno. As friends." He said, his voice strangely quiet. Ally cocked her head to the side.

"So you chose eleven o'clock at night in the library." She chuckled when he nodded. "Smart." She whispered. He looked up at her surprised. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He whispered. "We Malfoy's have a gift of being smart. It's what makes us so amazing..." His cocky voice trailed off as Ally raised both of her eyebrows and put a hand on her hip. "Not impressed?" He asked. Ally laughed and shook her head.

"Not in the slightest." He grinned at her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He said, stepping closer to her. Ally looked at the floor.

"I can't be. And Fred certainly doesn't think so." Draco's face darkened.

"Why does it matter what he thinks? If he doesn't understand that you're the most wonderful girl in the world, he doesn't deserve you." Ally looked at him.

"I'm not though. I mean come on. There are tons of prettier girls than me in this school. Don't deny it. And as for amazing. Pssh. What have I ever done that's amazing?" Draco took another step closer to her.

"Ally. You _are_ beautiful. Don't ever think you're not. And you are amazing. I mean look at today. The way you stood up to that hag.. It was amazing. Everyone in that room admired you. Even us Slytherins. And we don't admire _anyone_." Ally blushed and looked at her feet.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Draco tilted her head so she was looking at his face. He took a deep breath.

"Listen, I have something to tell you" He took a deep breath. "I really like you Ally." Ally made to interrupt but he silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "Shhh wait." Ally shut up. "I mean _really_ like you. And I just wondered.." He shifted uncomfortably. "I wondered what you felt about me." There he had said it. He studied her face for emotions, holding his breath. Why did he feel like this for? Malfoy's were never afraid. Ally looked up into his eyes.

"I really like you too. At least this side of you anyway." She finally said. This was all Draco had wanted to hear. He crashed his lips onto hers, flooding his tongue into her mouth, the faint taste of Haribo whenever his tongue brushed against the roof of her mouth. Ally could taste peppermint whenever he breathed. She sighed, happy to have the sound swallowed by Draco's mouth.

Ally pulled away from him, a smile plastered on her face. Draco licked his lips, savouring the taste of her mouth.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna tell anyone about this?" Draco said it quietly. Ally looked at him and thought. How would Harry take it?

"Umm, I mean.. Harry? I don't think we can.." She looked at her shoes. They were actually quite dirty..

"I agree. I mean. Blaise. Yeah you're hot, he'd go for you.. but you're a mudblo- muggle born. It's unacceptable. I'd get disowned by my father." Ally leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the mouth. This time she didn't pull her head back.

"So it's a deal then. We date in secret..?" She said, moving her lips against his mouth. Draco nodded. Ally felt him smile against her mouth. He kissed her lightly. She kissed him again, this time not breaking away. Draco deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. She placed her hands against his chest. Neither of them heard the clock chime midnight.

Eventually, Ally came up for air. She glanced at the clock behind Draco, and gasped.

"Half 12!" She squeaked. Draco smiled at her and kissed her again. Ally pushed against his chest. "No. We have to get back." Draco began kissing down her neck, making her moan.

"Why?" He whispered into her neck, making her shiver in pleasure. Her mind went blank. Why did they have to get back again?.. Draco carried on kissing and sucking her neck, gently nipping every now and again. Ally moaned.

"It's late. Tomorrow." She breathed.

"What time?" He whispered. Ally moaned again.

"I dunno. How about same time same place?" Draco stopped and looked at her.

"How about earlier?" He whispered. Ally leaned forward and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Fine." She whispered. Draco smiled and started kissing her neck again. Ally shivered. He stopped.

"How about the Room of Requirement?" Ally looked at him confused.

"Why?" She whispered panicked. She had heard rumours that Draco Malfoy took girls up to the Room of Requirement and fucked them senseless. Draco chuckled softly.

"I know what you're thinking. No. I was just thinking that it's cold here, and teachers could walk in on us at any time.. It would be more private yanno.." He ran his hands down her arms and entwined his fingers with hers. Ally nodded.

"Sure. But no sex." She whispered. Draco grinned again and kissed her passionately.

"I can persuade you." He whispered against her lips.

"I doubt that very much." She smirked.

**'s reviewing;sadface. can someone please review before I put the next chapter up please : ]**


	9. Chapter 9

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterNine.**

"Fuck." It was the morning after and Ally was doing her make-up in the mirror. He pulled the top of her high neck jumper down and inspected her neck again. Draco had left his mark all right. All over her neck. She looked like a right slut. There had to be 7 love bites. And no matter how much foundation or concealer she plastered on, they wouldn't cover. She let her jumper cover her neck again. This was the problem with short hair. All the other sluts in the school just had to style their hair a certain way, and no one would ever know about them. Except for the fact that they all like to brag and compare sizes.. Ally shook her head and started rooting in her make-up bag for her mascara.

-x-

Ally stared at the porridge in the bowl in front of her. She hated porridge. She started twirling the lumpy mixture around with her spoon, as if making it more appetising. She was alone. She wasn't used to being alone at breakfast. Ever since first year, Fred Weasley had kept her company throughout the meals. Now she had to wait for Harry, Ron and Hermione to join her. The fact that they were usually late was neither here nor there. It wasn't as if she had no other friends. She did. They were just all paired off in couples, feeding each other and talking mush to each other. She sighed.

Harry walked into the Great Hall alone. He scanned the table and found a miserable looking Ally stirring her breakfast. He went and sat next to her.

"'Sup Ally?" He asked, swinging his legs under the table. Ally looked at him alarmed.

"Nothing. Just been waiting for you guys." Harry nodded and stared at the bowl of porridge in front of him.

"Eiww." He prodded it with the end of his spoon. "I am not eating that. I hate porridge." Ally grinned.

"Same here." Harry smiled at her. He started spooning jam onto his breakfast. Stopping abruptly, he turned to Ally.

"Ally?" Ally nodded. "Where's the map?" Ally dropped her spoon.

"Shit Harry! It's down the back of the sofa. I'll go get it." She stood up and started walking quickly down the hall. "Oof." Ally looked up at the face of the body she had just run into. Draco Malfoy glared at her.

"That's the second time Evans. Watch where you're _going_." He sneered. Ally narrowed her eyes.

"Get your fat ass out of my way Malfoy." She growled. Crabbe and Goyle snickered. She turned to Crabbe. "Piss off fire crotch." She sneered. Crabbe narrowed his eyes and took a step toward her. Malfoy snorted. Ally turned to him. "Something funny?" She spat. Malfoy winked at her knowingly before pushing past her, their hands touching for a little too long.

"Just stay out of my way." Malfoy said, turning around. Crabbe took a step towards her.

"Yeah, piss off. Filthy Mudblood." He spat. Ally glared at him, shaking with anger. But before she could say anything, a fist came out of nowhere and knocked Crabbe to the floor. Ally stared at Malfoy. Crabbe looked up at him, nose bleeding. "Whaddaya do that for?" He said bluntly. Ally laughed nastily at him. Malfoy glared at him.

"Don't ever say that again. Only I can call people Mudbloods." He spat. He turned away, leaving Crabbe on the floor with Goyle bent over him. Ally waited till Draco turned the corner before following him. The corridor was empty. Silently, she ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. He flinched sharply.

"Sorry." Ally muttered.

"S'alright. I've hurt my arm s'all." Ally nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered. Malfoy smiled warmly at her.

"He crossed a line." Ally smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "S'later." He whispered in her ear. Ally felt herself blush as she turned towards the Common Room to get Harry's map.

-x-

**A/N – Please review;or I'll be forced to send Crabbe after you :3**


	10. Chapter 10

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterTen.**

"So, lemme get this straight. You thought of a room perfect for us to hide in and make out, and it gives us a room with a bed and a drawer full of condoms?" One of Ally's eyebrows were raised and she had her hand on her hip. Draco shuffled uncomfortably.

"And a sofa.." He pointed out. Ally sighed and shook her head. Draco looked at her, biting his bottom lip. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stupid horny git." She whispered before pressing her lips against his. She pulled away slightly, looking him in the eyes. "Thanks again for earlier. You really didn't have to do that." She murmured. Draco kissed her temple.

"I had to. I couldn't let him get away with calling you a Mudblood." Ally smiled at him.

"Thanks." She whispered against his skin.

"By the way, fire crotch." He started to chuckle. "You don't know how hard it was to keep a straight face. That was genius. I always did think he had a slight ginger tinge to his hair." Ally blushed as Draco kissed her passionately. Still attached to each other, they backed up to the sofa. Ally fell on top of him, crushing his arm. He flinched.

"Sorry. Is your arm alright?" she whispered, panicked. Draco laughed.

"Yeah, just a scratch." He went to kiss her again. Ally pulled her head back.

"Let's see?" She said, trying to tug his sleeve up. Draco snatched his arm away.

"No, don't. It's fine You're too nice for your own good Ally." He winked and kissed her again, tasting the familiar taste of Haribo. His hands wandered further down her back, feeling the curve of her ass. Ally's hands travelled down his chest, before disappearing under his shirt and making their way back up. She felt his defined abs and was impressed. Something hard poked Ally's leg. She bought one of her hands down and gently rubbed his bulge. Draco moaned into Ally's mouth and ran his hands up from her ass and under her top. He shoved one of his hands under her bra, and started playing with one of her breasts. Ally moaned and started rubbing faster.

They broke apart, panting. Draco leaned forward and kissed her once again before dropping backwards. "You're such a tease." He panted. Ally raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?"

"You won't have sex with me." Ally frowned.

"Is sex _all_ you think about?" She spat, getting off him. Draco hurridly got up.

"No, no of course not. It's just you were rubbing.. and it was getting me even more horny.. and.." Ally picked up her jacket. "Just forget I said anything.. please?" Draco looked at her. Ally saw the pain in his eyes. He truly didn't mean it she could tell. She sighed.

"Fine. But that's enough for tonight." Draco pouted but nodded. Ally took a step forward and kissed him. "It's not like you're never gonna have sex with me." Draco looked at her hopefully. "No. I'm not an easy fuck though. It has to mean something." Draco smiled and nuzzled into her neck.

"Don't worry. It will." Ally sighed and pushed against him.

"Please Draco. Look at the state of my neck. I can't take anymore love bites. It's hard hiding them as it is." She laughed. Draco joined in.

"Sorry babe. You're just irresistible." Ally took a step back, her eyes wide.

"Do I look like a talking pig to you?" She demanded. Draco looked at her astonished.

"N..No." He stammered. "Why?" Ally put a hand on her hip.

"You called me babe." Draco laughed.

"Ally. You're truly the most amazing person I have ever met." Ally grinned.

"Please don't call me babe. I hate the word." Draco nodded.

"Does Weasley call you babe?" He whispered. Ally nodded, her eyes narrowing. Draco grinned at her. "Babe is no more." And kissed her mouth. Ally moaned, happy to have the sound swallowed in his mouth.

**?;Or I'll be forced to send you on a date with Snape :3**


	11. Chapter 11

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE THOUGH._

**ChapterEleven.**

Ally lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Something Draco had said earlier had made her think. Fred. She had completely forgotten about him. The fact that he loved her. She shook her head. No he didn't. He loved Angelina. He was only going out with Ally because Angelina rejected him. Ally sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She was going to have to tell Fred. She wondered how he would take it, but she knew deep down that he wouldn't be that bothered. The words 'I love you' didn't really mean anything. Fred was amazing. Everything she wanted. If only he had felt the same way about her.

She got up and padded barefoot down the stairs, to the Gryffindor Common Room. She and George were close friends. Last year he had given her a mirror so they could communicate whenever they wished. She reached for it from behind the fireplace, her special hidden corner. She wiped the front and peered into it.

"George. I need you." She murmured, her voice trembling slightly. She waited a few seconds before the familiar face of George Weasley appeared.

"Ally! Hello." He said, a huge smile plastered on his face. Ally smiled.

"Hey George. You alright?" George nodded.

"You?" He asked. Now it was Ally's turn to nod. "Good." George said. "Now, what did you want me for?" He asked. To Ally's surprise, tears began forming behind her eyes. She blinked them back unsuccessfully.

"George. You're the closest to Fred. Does he still love me." George's mouth dropped open.

"Of course he does Ally. Why wouldn't he?" There was something in George's voice that Ally didn't quite like.

"George. Are you lying to me?" She asked quietly. George's cheeks tinged a scarlet red.

"No." He said. The tone of his voice was still the same.

"George, I don't mind." She whispered. George sighed.

"Listen Ally, he's so in love with Angelina. But he loves you. He's torn. What I said was true. He really honestly loves you. But you're not the only one." Ally nodded, tears falling off the end of her nose.

"Thanks George." She whispered.

"Aww babes. He's an idiot anyway. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Fred thinks he can have anyone he likes. Even though it is TOTALLY obvious that I'm the best looking twin" George winked. Ally laughed.

"Thanks George." She said again. George nodded before blowing a kiss into the mirror.

"S'later babes. Fred's back." Ally half smiled and waved to the mirror, before it went black. She slumped back into the chair, her tears streaking down her cheeks. It was final. She was going to have to chuck Fred.

Ally lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. How had she managed to fall for Draco Malfoy? She had always hated him. She turned on to her side. Memories floated to the surface of her mind, and she became lost in them.

Ally sighed. She was now pretty sure that Fred was indeed seeing Angelina. It would explain the fact he never tried to see her anymore, why he never came to visit her, why George saw them together. It also proved the rumours to be right. She sat up and pulled an piece of parchment toward her. She got out her quill and started a letter to Fred.

_Fred. _

_I know about you and Angelina. Don't even try and pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Listen. I don't mind. If you're happy, then I guess I'm happy. You should have told me sooner. _

_I still love you, but I'm sure that will eventually fade. Just like your love for me did._

_Ally_

Tears splashed against the parchment. It was final. She had made her choice. The doorknob turned and she looked up. Hermione entered the room. She froze when she saw Ally, shock plastered on her face. No one had ever seen Ally cry before.

"Oh my God. What's up?" Ally looked down at the piece of parchment in her hand, Hermione took it from her and read it. Without speaking, she sat down next to Ally and wrapped her arms around her. Ally leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder and sobbed.

"I was s-so stup-pid-d." She hiccupped. Hermione rocked her comfortingly.

"You're not. Ally. You're worth 10 of Angelina. He just can't see that. Don't worry. He'll come around." Ally straightened up, breathing deeply.

"I don't want him to like me again. I'm through with him." Hermione hugged her.

"Okay. Do you want me to go post the letter? Or do you wanna do it?" Ally sniffed.

"I'll do it." She whispered, getting up. Wiping her eyes, she left Hermione sitting on the bed.

-x-

Ally reached the top of the steps and stared at the person standing in front of her.

"Ally?" Draco Malfoy's voice made a shiver run up Ally's spine. She smiled at him.

"Hey Draco."

"Have you been crying?" Compassion filled his voice. Ally looked away. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ally buried her face into the fabric of his shirt. "You alright love?" Ally nodded, a warm feeling filled her. Draco had just called her 'love'. "What are you doing here?" He whispered. Ally pulled back.

"Sending a letter to Fred." She pulled out the letter from her pocket. Draco's face darkened.

"You're still seeing him?" He hissed. Ally handed him the letter which he wrenched open. As he read though, his expression softened. "You did that for me?" He whispered. Ally nodded silently. Draco tilted her head up and kissed her. Ally pulled away briefly.

"What if someone sees?" She whispered, slightly panicked. Draco shook his head and kissed her again. Ally relaxed and let her hands wander up his front. It was the first time they had kissed while wearing normal clothes, and Ally had to admit it was more intimate. Kissing with a cloak on kind of killed the mood. She felt his chest through his black shirt. She pulled on his tie, bringing them closer together.

Draco ran his hands down her back. Ally's dress was turning him on badly. It stopped just above her knee and hugged her curves in the right places. He ran his hands over her ass. She moaned into his mouth. Suddenly, she pulled away abruptly.

"Someone's coming." She hissed and walked to the other side of the room. She picked an owl at random and tied the note to it, then she turned around and hid behind a post, just in time to see Ron's flaming hair appearing at the door.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He sneered. He hadn't noticed Ally .

"What do you think I'm doing in the owlery Weaselbee?" Draco smirked at him. Ron turned scarlet and grabbed the nearest owl. After tying the note, he turned to Draco again.

"You don't hide your manwhore-ness very well do you?" Ron growled. Draco looked at him confused. Ron laughed nastily. "You're still wearing her lip gloss." Draco's cheeks tinged pink but he still glared at Ron.

"At least I've kissed a girl. Weasel." He sneered. Ron turned bright red.

"Fuck off ferret-features." Draco laughed.

"How original. Leave me alone." Ron scurried off down the steps. He was different without Harry. Ally stepped out from behind the post.

"You know, that wasn't really that nice." She said. Draco grinned at her.

"But it was true." Ally giggled and kissed him softly.

"Sorry about the lip gloss." She said, running her finger along his lips. Draco bought his hand up and entwined his fingers with hers. Leaning forwards, he brushed her lips with his.

"I like it." He whispered. "So, are you going to the Christmas Party?" Ally looked at the floor nervously.

"Nah. No one asked me." She mumbled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Ally's cheeks tinged pink. She bought her eyes up to meet his.

"Okay, so some lads asked me. But I didn't want to go with them. They weren't you. Fuck that sounds lame." Draco smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"No. That's the sweetest thing ever. But you have to go. Potter will be suspicious. Go with the next person that asks you." Ally shifted uncomfortably.

"What if he's hot?" She mumbled. Draco' eyes hardened slightly. Ally watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"I can trust you right." Ally nodded. "Then it's fine then." Ally smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Draco wrapped her in a hug. She knew Draco wasn't fine with her going with someone. She would have to find someone he wouldn't mind.

** review?;or someone ugly will ask you to the party,and you won't be able to wriggle yourself out of it ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE ._

**ChapterTwelve.**

"You said no?"

"Yes."

"You _actually_ said no?" Ally sighed.

"Yes Hermione. How many more times." Hermione stared at her, her mouth open slightly.

"Ally. You just turned down probably the hottest person in this school! What's wrong with you?" Ally sighed again. Hermione was obviously not going to get over this.

"He wasn't _that_ hot." Hermione looked at Ally like she was insane. She probably was.

"Ally. You're insane." Yup, Ally's thoughts were confirmed. "He is the closest thing to perfect you could get." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Since when?" Hermione gasped.

"You don't think he was hot?" Ally shook her head. The truth be told, Ally did agree with Hermione. Because Sean Smith was, in fact, extremely hot. And it was this particular reason Ally had turned him down. If Draco had found out she had gone with Sean Smith.. She shook her head. Hermione was still staring at her, her jaw on the floor.

"Sorry for disappointing you." Ally said. Hermione rolled her eyes skywards.

"You're insane Ally."

-x-

"Neville! Hey Neville! Wait up!" Ally came to a stop next to Neville, panting hard, her hands on the balls of her knees. Neville looked at her anxiously.

"You alright Ally?" Neville asked. Ally nodded, still panting.

"I just wondered if you wanted to go with me to the dance." Neville turned bright red.

"Umm, yeah. Sure. Sure. Great." Neville tripped over his words, keeping his gaze at his shoes, his whole head red. Ally grinned.

"Great. I'll meet you in the Common Room." Neville nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. It's a date. I've got a date." Ally smiled at him before turning off down the next corridor.

**it's like,deaddddd short:} it's just a filler though,it had to be put chapter's longer,I promise.**

**Please review?i rather value your thoughts :3 xxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**ChapterThirteen.**

Ally smoothed down the bottom of her dress nervously. She knew Draco wasn't going to be there, but she still wanted to make an impression. She walked down the stairs, patting down her straightened hair down as she did. It had decided tonight, of all nights, to stick out in random angles. Neville stood waiting at the bottom. Ally did have to admit that he scrubbed up nicely. She linked her arm through him.

"Umm, you look stunning Ally." Neville mumbled, his cheeks growing hot. Ally smiled.

"So do you Neville." He blushed harder and they made their way to the hall. Heads turned as they entered. They were an unlikely couple. Ally didn't mind. Slughorn came over.

"Ahh, Neville and Amy." Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Ally, sir." Slughorn laughed.

"That's what I said Amy." Ally sighed. Slughorn carried on. "Anyway Neville, I want you to cater everyone." Ally's eyebrows shot up into her hair. That was unfair.

"He's my date. I'll look like a loner." Slughorn put his hands on his hips.

"Now Amy, don't be selfish-." Ally cut him off.

"It's not fair on Neville either." Slughorn narrowed his eyes.

"He'll do what I say. Go over there Amy." Ally sighed and walked over to where Hermione was hiding.

"You turn down Sean Smith yet you come with Neville?" Hermione certainly wasn't impressed. Ally smiled.

"No one else would have asked him." Hermione nodded.

"Fair do's Ally." Ally smiled.

"Who did you come with, in the end then?" Hermione's cheeks flushed a delicate pink. She mumbled something under her breath. Ally gasped.

"You came with McLaggen?" Ally fought the urge to laugh. Hermione lifted her chin proudly.

"I thought he would annoy Ronald the most.." Ally pulled a sympathetic face and hugged her friend. Hermione had been down ever since Ron had gotten with Lavender. She sighed.

"Yeah. McLaggen will certainly piss Ron off." Hermione grinned.

"Good. He deserves it." Ally nodded.

"Yeah. All that mascara you wasted crying over him." Hermione giggled.

"Not to mention the tissues." Ally joined in her laughing. A disruption caused Ally and Hermione to stop laughing. Argus Filtch was dragging Malfoy by the corridor. Ally fought against the urge to walk over and slap Filtch. Instead, she silently made her way over to the crowd that was forming around them.

"Get your dirty hands off me you filthy Squib." Draco sneered. Ally elbowed her way to the front of the crowd.

"What's up Filtch?" She asked innocently. Draco looked at her confused. Ally ignored him.

"This lad was skulking about in the corridor upstairs."

"I told you I was doing nothing." Filtch shook him hard, causing Draco to stumble. Ally glared at Filtch.

"No need." She growled. Filtch glared back at Ally. Ally turned to the crowd. "Shove off. There's nothing to see here." The crowd looked at her like she was mental, but the look on her face made them walk off, muttering under their breath. Ally turned back to Filtch. "He's my date. He went off to get me a present for Christmas he had hidden upstairs. He wasn't doing anything wrong." Filtch glared at Draco.

"Is this true?" Draco nodded, his eyes narrow. Filtch dropped him and stalked off. Ally went over to Draco.

"Outside. Where no one can see us." She hissed. Draco followed her obediently, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Thanks." He mumbled when they were outside. Ally sighed, softening.

"Don't mention it. Draco, what _were_ you doing?" Draco looked at his shoes. Ally tilted his chin so he looked at her. "Please Draco." His eyes softened and he sighed.

"Nothing." He mumbled. Now it was Ally's turn to sigh.

"Draco. Tell me." Draco shook his head. Ally sighed again. "Fine. But you know whatever you were doing, I would never stop being with you." Draco nodded. His stomach tied in knots. He wanted to tell her the truth. That he had been in the Room or Requirement. That he had been doing a deed for the Dark Lord. But he couldn't. She would never speak him again if she knew. He sighed and bent down and kissed her. They walked back over to the entrance and stopped.

"Who's your date then?" He asked, his eyes losing some of his warmth. Ally laughed.

"Neville. But now he's a caterer. I don't have one now." Draco smiled.

"Longbottom? Listen Ally, I'm kinda glad it wasn't anyone hot." Ally laughed.

"I knew you would think that." Draco laughed and kissed her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Ally glanced over at the door. The music was coming through clearly. She nodded.

"I would love to." Draco smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand entwining her fingers. Ally lay her hand on his shoulder. He kissed her briefly before gently swaying.

"I don't know how to dance." He whispered in her ear. Ally giggled.

"You're doing just fine." She whispered back. Draco grinned and pulled her closer. Ally rested her head against the warm fabric of Draco's jumper, breathing in his scent.

"I really like you." He murmured, looking down at her brunette head lovingly. Ally smiled against his chest.

"I really like you too, Draco." She whispered. They stayed like that for ages, in each other's arms. They soon stopped swaying to the music and just held each other, neither of them wanting to let go.

Draco looked down at her, and smiled warmly. Ally looked up and kissed him softly on the mouth. They went back to swaying, Ally wished it would never end. But of course it had to..

"Well well well; Draco Malfoy and a Gryffindor. What would your father say about that Malfoy?" Snape's voice was the last voice Ally wanted to hear right now. She buried her face into Malfoy's jumper. Draco stroked her back caringly.

"It's none of his business what I do in my spare time." Draco hissed, tightening his grip on Ally. Snape narrowed his eyes. Draco glared at him. He was ruining his and Ally's night.

"Come with me Mr. Malfoy." Snape said. Draco glared at him.

"I'm fine here." He returned. Snape glowered.

"Now." He spat. Ally looked up into Draco's face.

"Just go." She whispered. "Harry will be looking for me." Draco nodded and let go of her reluctantly.

"See you." He whispered, loud enough for Ally to hear him. Ally nodded.

"See you." She whispered back. Draco smiled and she dragged her feet back into the hall to where Harry was talking to Hermione.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! : D**

**Please keep them coming?:3 it really makes my day,haha ( :**


	14. Chapter 14

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**ChapterFourteen.**

Ally stood in Professor McGonagall's office, still in shock. She glanced at Hermione who was also still in shock. Witnessing Katie Bell being cursed had really thrown her about. Ally clenched her fists, suddenly aware that they were slimy with sweat. She wiped them on the front of her jeans, catching Ron's eye as she did so. He smiled grimly at her. As much as she tried, she couldn't make her mouth turn up at him. She turned her attention back to Snape, and watched as Snape confirmed that the necklace was indeed cursed. Hermione gasped.

"We need to find out who did this." McGonagall muttered. Harry took a step forward.

"It was Malfoy." He looked triumphant. Ally stifled a gasp. McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"That is a very serious accusation." She warned. Harry nodded. Ally's hearing became fuzzy. She hadn't seen Draco for a couple of nights now, him always cancelling because of homework. But what if he wasn't doing homework. What if he was planning on doing this. Come to think of it, nowadays, he was looking paler. Tired. Ally just thought it was because he hardly got any sleep, what with seeing her after hours. But something in the back of her mind made her think otherwise. She didn't look like that. Ally fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She swallowed and walked out the room, leaving the others to stare after her in confusion.

Silently, she down the steps and towards the Great Lake. She used to go there and think when she was younger. Sliding down the trunk of the tree, Ally let out a low sigh. She buried her face in her hands and let her thoughts roam.

_Draco. Did he really have the heart to .. __kill_? She shuddered at the mere thought.

-x-

Ally rested her head against Draco's soft jumper. They were curled up in the sofa in the Room of Requirement, staring at the fire. Draco sighed and kissed the top of her head. Ally smiled a half smile before lifting her head up. She looked at Draco.

"Draco?" She said. He looked at her enquiringly. Ally began to fiddle with a loose thread at the bottom of her cardigan.

"You alright Ally?" Ally nodded before looking him direct in the eye.

"Draco. Did you curse Katie Bell?" There she had said it. Her voice may have faltered, but she had said it. She took a deep breath and carried on looking Draco in the eye. Draco had frozen. He bit his lip and looked down. "Draco?"

Draco swallowed. He didn't have the heart to tell Ally the truth, yet he couldn't lie to her. He watched as her eyes filled with tears. She knew.

"Ally, I'm sorry." He finally whispered. Ally nodded looking away. "Listen, I didn't want to.. But.. I had to.." His voice trailed off. Even he knew how pathetic this sounded. Ally looked at him again, the pain on her face almost broke his heart.

"Why?" Was all she managed to choke out. She was refusing to cry, for his sake he realised. Draco hung his head.

"I can't tell you." That was also pathetic. Ally stood up.

"What if you had killed her. You would be a murderer Draco. A _murderer_. You could have gotten sent to Azkaban. It would rip your soul. Draco.." She buried her face in her hands, the tears she had been keeping back now pouring down her face uncontrollably. Hesitantly, Draco stood up. He took a step toward her and made to hug her. Ally recoiled from his touch. Draco took a couple of steps back, ashamed.

"Ally, don't. Please. Look at me." The pain in his voice made Ally look at him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice breaking. Ally took a step toward him.

"Please tell me why." She whispered. Draco shook his head.

"You don't want to know." Ally took another step toward him.

"If you really care about me, tell me." Draco sighed. She was stubborn. He nodded.

"You won't want to speak to me ever again though." Ally shook her head.

"I promise I will." She whispered. Even through his grief, Draco managed a small, sad smile. He ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. Dropping them, he bought his hand up to her face and began caressing her cheek, wiping away the tears that were slowly coming to a stop. He sighed defeated.

"Alright. See, I have this task.. Look, it'll be easier for me to show you." He turned his head to look at the door. Taking a step toward it, he offered out his hand. Ally took it, threading her fingers through his.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Just into the corridor, we need to change the room." Ally nodded and let go of his hand to wipe the remaining tears from her face. Draco took her face in his hand and kissed her lips. "Please don't hate me." He whispered, and led her out the room.

Ally watched as he paced backwards and forwards outside the room, concentration on his face. A door appeared and Draco grimaced.

"Ready?" He asked her. Ally sniffed and nodded. She took his hand again and he led her into the room. Ally looked around her. The room was full of junk. Chairs, tables, book cases, birdcages. Everything. Draco led her towards a wardrobe.

"The wardrobe?" Ally asked. Draco nodded.

"It's not a wardrobe love, it's a vanishing cabinet." Ally raised an eyebrow. Draco chuckled. "A vanishing cabinet can make things disappear and reappear. There's a sister one. In Borgin and Burkes. That means things, people, can travel between them." Ally stared at him. Why was he telling her this?

"What's bad about that?.." her voice trailed off as she remembered something Harry had told her the first day back.

"_We followed Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes. There was loads of death eaters there. I think they were having some sort of ceremony. Anyway, they all crowded round this wardrobe thing. I don't know what it's for. But it can't be good.." _

Draco looked at his shoes.

"It means I can transfer things into the school." Ally gasped, even though she didn't understand what was so bad.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Draco shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. But there's a problem." Ally looked at him enquiringly.

"What is it?"

"This one's broken. And it's hard to fix it. And I don't know if I can do it. But if I don't.." Draco's voice trailed off. Ally looked at him. His eyes were glistening with the tears he refused to shed. Ally wrapped her arms around his chest comfortingly. Draco wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I'll help you." Ally finally whispered. Draco pulled away from her.

"No." He said. Ally narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" She demanded. Draco bit his lip. He didn't want her getting involved with this. If the Dark Lord found out he loved her. He shuddered at the thought. The Dark Lord hurt those you love to get to you. And nothing was going to hurt Ally. Nothing.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He said, pulling her into another hug. Ally let out a breath.

"I won't get hurt helping you fix a wardrobe Draco." She said. Draco sighed. She didn't understand. She would if he showed her his mark.. But he couldn't do that. She would be disgusted. He might lose her..

"Please Ally." Ally looked into his pleading eyes.

"Draco. There's nothing you can do to stop me helping the one I love." Draco saw the determination in her eyes, but he was distracted by what she said.

"You love me?" His voice was barely audible. Ally nodded, her eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Draco said, and kissed her full on the mouth. He planted kisses down to her jaw line, following the shape of her face up to her ear. "I love you too." He whispered. A smile broke out on Ally's face and she bought her lips to meet his.

**Thanks for the reviews guys:3 **

**Please review? It honestly makes my day( : xxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**ChapterFifteen.**

"Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" Harry was concerned about his friend being alone at Hogwarts for two weeks while he, Ron and Hermione stayed at the Weasley's. Ally nodded.

"Harry, go and enjoy yourself with Ginny." Hermione exchanged a grin with her. Harry blushed.

"I don't know what you mean." He mumbled. Ally nudged him, one eyebrow raised. Harry sighed. "Don't tell Ron." He said it so only Ally could hear. Ally nodded.

"I'll be fine. Now go." She said. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ally.

"Oh God, I'm going to miss you Ally." Ally winked at her.

"You'll have to tell me how it went." Hermione grinned at her. Ron sauntered over and gave her a clumsy hug.

"See you Ally." Ally returned his goodbye. Harry stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

"See you Ally." Ally hugged him.

"Miss you." She said. They all turned and dragged their suitcases down the hill. Ally sighed.

Draco Malfoy glared down from the top of the tower. He had just witness Potter kiss his Ally on the cheek. Struggling to keep himself from hexing him, he started down the steps.

Ally wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was freezing cold. She was just wondering why she didn't bring a jumper with her, when warm arms snaked around her waist.

"Cold love?" Draco breathed warm air onto her neck. She nodded, shivering. Draco took his coat off and draped it over her shoulders. Ally turned and kissed him full on the mouth. There was no danger of anyone seeing. There was only her, Draco and a few first years left in the school. Everyone else had gone home to worrying families. Ally felt Draco shiver against her. She pulled away.

"You're so stupid." She grinned. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"I must be. In love with a muggle born.." Ally grinned.

"No. You gave me you're jacket and you've only got a short sleeved top on underneath."

Draco looked down in alarm. He had forgotten about the short sleeves. She obviously hadn't seen his mark yet. But what if she did. He wrapped his marked arm around her back.

"I guess I love you too much." He whispered and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and the jacket fell off her shoulders. They broke apart and Draco picked up his jacket.

"Still want it?" He offered. Ally shook her head.

"I'm alright. Let's get back inside though." Draco nodded. He pulled his jacket back on and placed his arm around her shoulders. They walked like that back inside.

"What do you wanna do?" He whispered in her ear. Ally giggled.

"I've never seen the Slytherin Common Room.." Draco nodded.

"I'll show you."

-x-

Ally pulled away from Draco, panting. That had been the most intense kiss ever. She took another look around the Slytherin Common Room, taking in all the green ornaments.

"Draco.. Can I see.. Your room.." She panted. Draco nodded, panting also. He took her by the hand and led her up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a long corridor. Draco walked down and opened the end door, gesturing for her to go inside. Ally walked down and stepped inside. She gasped. It was twice as big as her room. And twice as messy. Boxers, magazines, CD's, books and even lip gloss lay scattered on the floor. Draco came and stood next to her.

"Yeah. I share it with Blaise, who uses it to have sex with his girlfriend." Draco said as if it explained everything. Ally nodded. She turned around and kissed him. Draco slid his tongue into her mouth. They walked backwards, still attached. Draco fell onto his bed, Ally underneath him. They rolled over so Ally was on top. After a few minutes of making out roughly, she pulled back, out of breath. Draco smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. She rolled off him and he cuddled her to his side.

Ally smiled dreamily, trailing her finger over Draco's chest, the patterns never to be seen again. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Ally looked up at him.

"I love you too." She whispered. Draco smiled at her.

"Ally, I was thinking. Would you maybe wanna go to my house for Christmas?" He asked unembarrassed. Ally's forehead creased in thought.

"Doesn't your dad hate muggleborns?" Draco bit his lip.

"So we'll tell him you're a pureblood. He can't possible know all of them. We'll say your parents are called..." He trailed off in thought. Ally thought too.

"Why don't we just keep my last name? And tell your dad that we come from Wales?"

"You don't have a Welsh accent." Ally furrowed her brow.

"So, umm, we haven't lived there for a few generations and the accent's dropped." Draco nodded approvingly.

"But what if he wants to meet them?" He said darkly. Ally had already thought about this.

"We tell him the truth." Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Which is.." Ally looked down.

"Of course, you don't know. I'm an orphan. Both my parents died. Well, they were murdered to be precise. Voldemort. Muggles were a prime target back then." Draco stared at her in awe. He admired her for saying his name. He was also deeply sorry for her. How did he not know this? He also felt guilty. How would she react if she knew that he was one of his strong followers? He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry." Ally looked up at him.

"It's not your fault." She said, laughing slightly. Draco nodded, guilt spreading through him.

"Who do you live with then?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. Ally fiddled absentmindedly with the chain around her neck.

"Oh, well. I guess I should tell you the whole story." Draco kissed her forehead.

"Okay love."

"Well, as you know, back then Voldemort went around killing muggles for the fun of it. My parents were muggles. He came to our house one night. My mother was scared for me and hid me in the cellar. Voldemort killed them. Apparently he was laughing while he did it, playing with their dead bodies like they were dolls." The disgust in Ally's voice was noticeable. She swallowed and carried on. "Anyway, I ended up living with my Aunt. My Aunt was lovely to me. Still is. But it's not the same. I'll never have a proper family." Draco swallowed. He never knew this about her. He leant down and kissed the top of her head. She buried her head into his shirt, tears falling from her eyes. She had never opened up to anyone before. Not even Hermione. Draco inhaled the soft scent of her hair. He ran a hand over her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He realised how much he truly cared for her. He wanted to kill Voldemort for causing his Ally so much pain, wanted to cut the mark out of his arm so he didn't have to be a part of it anymore. He rocked her sobbing body against his, comforting her.

Ally wiped her eyes and looked up at Draco. He kissed her lips gently.

"Sorry." Ally said, her voice faltering.

"For what?" Draco said astonished.

"Crying." Her voice was small. Draco caressed her cheek.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you." He smiled at her softly. Ally returned it and wiped her eyes.

"So you're taking me to yours then?" She asked. Draco nodded, grinning.

"Yep. We won't have to hide our relationship either. We can do whatever we want." Ally smiled happily.

"Sounds amazing." She said dreamily. Draco smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her hair, too quietly for her to hear.

**for the reviews:3**

**Please keep them coming?: D**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**ChapterSixteen.**

Draco looked at Ally and smiled. She was fast asleep on his shoulder. She looked so happy, peaceful. Gently, he moved a stray piece of hair from her face. He wondered why he was so lucky. He had an amazing girl who loved him for who he was. And he loved her. Everything about her was perfect. His heart skipped a beat as she began to stir. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, and Draco found himself gazing into her deep green eyes. She looked up at him.

"Where a-a-are we?" she asked, yawning. Draco smiled.

"Nearly there love." Ally smiled at him and cuddled up to his shoulder again. He kissed the top of her head. The taxi slowly came to a halt. Ally sat up straight. Draco leaned forward and began to pay the taxi driver. Ally looked out the window. Her mouth dropped open. It was a magnificent. Draco saw her staring and chuckled softly. He got out and opened the door for her. Ally giggled.

"Thanks." Draco bowed and Ally playfully hit him, still giggling. Draco grinned and took her hand, entwining his fingers through hers.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear. Still smiling, they made their way up the driveway. While Draco was rummaging for his keys, Ally gasped. Draco turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"What about our luggage?" Draco's smile came back.

"Oh don't worry, the house elves will fetch that." Ally nodded once and watched as Draco inserted a key into the door. It clicked and the large door swung open. Ally stopped herself from gasping again. Draco grinned down at her entwining his fingers through hers. She cuddled into his side and they walked into his house. Lucious Malfoy stood waiting for them at the end. Ally swallowed. Draco squoze her hand reassuringly. "Father, this is Ally, my girlfriend." Lucious smirked at her.

"Yes, you're very stunning. You'll make an excellent mother for my grandchildren." Ally blushed more than she actually thought was possible. She looked at Draco who also had a pink tinge to his cheeks. She watched his Adam's apple bob slightly.

"Umm yeah I guess." Was all she managed to say.

"She's Pureblood I take it?" Ally nodded. Lucious leaned toward her.

"Tell me, who are your parents." Ally gulped.

"Umm, Evans." Lucious sneered.

"I've never heard of them." Ally glanced at Draco, who was holding his breath.

"Umm yeah. We're from Wales." Lucious raised an eyebrow. "But we moved here a few generations back and our accent had dropped. It comes through now and again though." Lucious nodded once.

"Right. Get changed. Dinner will be ready in 34 minutes." He turned on his heel and disappeared through a door. Draco let out his breath.

"Well done." He murmured. He led Ally up the stairs and into a room. "This is my room." He said, waving a hand around. Ally looked around. His bedroom was messy. His bed stood in the middle of the floor, a black and white duvet covering it. Clothes were spread out over the floor, the wardrobe door thrown open. She shook her head grinning.

"Not very clean are we." She said, squeezing his hand. He looked down at her and kissed her.

"Sorry about that. Come on, I'll show you my bathroom." Ally followed him across his room and through the door on the other side. He had his own bathroom. And it was huge. Bigger than her own bedroom. She sighed as she noticed the hot tub in the corner, opposite the bath tub that could be mistaken for a small swimming pool. She turned around and kissed him lightly.

"I'll get changed then." She said. Draco nodded.

"The house elves should have bought your luggage through." Ally smiled and walked over to her suitcase that now lay by the door. She opened it and looked inside.

"Umm, what kind of thing am I supposed to wear?" Draco walked over.

"Oh yeah, it has to be formal. Do you have a dress or something?.." Ally rummaged through her suitcase and picked out a little black dress. "Perfect." Draco said and kissed her. Ally made Draco look the other way while she changed. She didn't know for certain if he had peeked or not, but when she turned around, he had a silly grin on his face. She sighed, but couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

She turned around while Draco got changed; it was only fair. Once he was done, he walked over to Ally and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you so much Ally." He murmured. Ally smiled.

"I love you too Draco." She whispered. Hand in hand, they made their way down the stairs. Narcissa stood at the bottom beaming.

"What a lovely couple you both make. I hope my Draco's treating you right dear." Ally smiled warmly at her.

"Yes. He's amazing." She said. Narcissa smiled at her.

"Good good."

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews:}**

**Please review?**

**Also,I had a couple if messages for a lemonnnnnnnn;so it'll be in the next so you guys know. Thankssss,xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

_A/N. THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON IN ._

_SORRY IF IT'S NOT THAT GOOD, IT'S NOT EXACTLY SOMETHING I FIND COMFORTABLE TO WRITE:}_

**ChapterSeventeen.**

Ally flopped backwards onto Draco's bed and sighed happily.. The meal had gone smoothly. When she had told Lucious her parents had died, Narcissa had gasped and started crying. Ally liked Narcissa; but she wasn't that keen on Lucious. The way he looked at her; leering, made her uncomfortable.

She looked over at Draco who was saying 'goodnight' to his mum for the tenth time. When the door was finally shut, she burst into giggles. Draco walked over to her and lay next to her. Ally looked at him. His tie was loose, his top two buttons undone revealing his pale chest. She leaned over and kissed him. Pulling away, Draco sighed.

"Well, it looks like you did a great job of lying to my dad." Ally propped herself up on her eyebrows and looked at him.

"You think?" Draco smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"Totally. I would have believed you if I didn't know."

Ally smiled at him and kissed him, climbing on top of him as she did. Draco kissed her back, opening his mouth slightly. Ally slid her tongue in, mapping out her lovers mouth. Draco moaned happily and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for hours, making out. Ally eventually pulled away and yawned, her jaw aching. She rolled over and cuddled into Draco's side, her eyelids closing. Draco kissed the top of her head, murmuring sweet nothings. Draco watched her chest rising and falling slowly. He loved her so much. Who would have thought the great Draco Malfoy would fall in love with a Gryffindor muggleborn. He shook his head and closed his eyes, listening to Ally's soft breathing.

-x-

Ally woke up still in Draco's arms. She looked up at him. He was snoring softly, his head tilted in her direction. A smile formed on her lips. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. Draco stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas darling." He murmured. Ally smiled. She had forgotten it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Draco." She replied, kissing him. Draco smiled and stood up. Ally propped herself up on her elbows, watching him as he rooted around under his bed.

"It's here somewhere.." He muttered to himself. Ally laughed.

"Like you could find anything in this room." She gestured around her. Draco straightened up, his arms behind his back.

"Merry Christmas." He said again, showing Ally a small black box. "Sorry it's not wrapped.." Ally shook her head.

"I don't mind." She said and took the gift from him. With trembling hands, she opened it. She gasped. Inside was the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. A delicate heart hung off a golden chain. The words 'iloveyou' engraved in miniscule letters on the side. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. No one had ever been so nice and loving to her before. Worry crossed Draco's face.

"Oh, don't you like it? Sorry I'll go change it.." Ally shook her head.

"I love it. Thank you so much Draco. I love you so much." Draco smiled and enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you too. Do you want me to put it on you?" Ally nodded. She turned around and Draco placed the necklace around her neck, fastening it easily. It was small, delicate. It didn't stand out obnoxiously. Just what Ally liked. She kissed Draco with as much love and passion as she could gather. Draco returned the kiss, with just as much love and passion. She pulled away.

"I didn't know what to get you Draco." Draco shook her head.

"You're all I want." Ally nodded, the tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Sure?" She whispered. Draco nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Perfectly sure." Ally smiled.

"You might as well have all of me then." Her voice was so quiet Draco was hardly sure if he heard her right.

"You sure?" He asked. Ally nodded.

"Draco. I really love you. I never thought I'd find love. But I have." Draco blinked back the tears that were threatening.

"Now?" He whispered, his voice catching in his throat. Ally nodded and kissed his lips softly. Draco opened his mouth slightly and Ally flicked her tongue in. She climbed on top off him, her hands making their way down to his trousers. They were still in their formal clothes from last night. Draco unzipped the back of her dress, and they broke apart, Draco pulling it over her head. Ally blushed as she realised she only had her underwear on. Draco kissed her neck, making his way down her chest.

"You're stunning." He whispered against her skin, causing a moan to escape from Ally's mouth. Draco made his way back up to her lips. Ally started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Impatience got the better of her and she ended up tearing it apart. Buttons scattered in all directions. Ally giggled against Draco's mouth. She let her hands wander further downwards, brushing over his hard chest and stomach, and grasped hold of his belt. Fumbling with the buckle slightly, she eventually undid it. Draco was kissing his way down her chest.

"I can't.. get your trousers.. off." Ally panted. Draco chuckled, stood up and kicked them off effortlessly. Ally grinned and stood up, kissed him passionately. Shyness was getting the better of her. She didn't want to look down. Draco took both of her hands in his.

"Ally. Are you sure this is what you want?" Ally nodded.

"Yeah course. I just.. It's my first time. I don't know what to expect." Draco kissed her chest.

"It's my first time too." Ally shook her head.

"No way." She breathed. Draco nodded and kissed her. Ally let her bra straps slide down her shoulders. Draco's hands snaked around her chest and started fiddling with her bra strap. He pulled his lips away and grunted.

"How the fuck..?" Ally giggled and unhooked her bra herself before throwing it onto the bed. Draco looked at her amazed. "How do you girls do that?" He mused to himself. Ally grinned. She sneaked a glance at Draco's boxers. They were red, she noticed. His erection had already grown. Her face flushed red. Suddenly aware that she had no bra on, she covered herself. Draco yanked her hands away and kissed her.

"Sorry they're not huge." Ally mumbled. Draco smiled.

"You're perfect." He whispered. Ally moaned as Draco began kissing and sucking her breasts. She let her hand wander down to his erection, and began rubbing his boxers. Draco moaned and his head dropped back, his chest rising and falling heavily as Ally rubbed harder. She leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss, his moans lost in her mouth. She slid her hand up a little, before sliding it back down his boxers. Draco bucked his hips. Ally grinned against his mouth and stopped. Draco caught his breath. Ally felt his hand brush against her wet knickers. He pulled them to the side and began rubbing. Ally's breath caught in her throat. She moaned. It was totally different having someone else touch you. Draco smiled.

"Is that right?" Ally nodded breathlessly. Draco inserted a finger into her. Ally gasped. Draco began pumping, Ally groaning. He inserted another finger. Her moans became louder, her fingers scraping at his shoulders. Slowly, he took his fingers out, one by one. Ally panted. Draco ripped his boxers off at the same time Ally ripped her knickers off. Ally stared at him. _Males aren't exactly very attractive down there.. _Draco chuckled at her expression. Ally knelt down. She gently wrapped her fingers around the shaft and began pumping. A moan escaped Draco's lips. Ally grinned shyly and gingerly licked the head. Draco's head fell back. She put the tip in her mouth, and twirled her tongue around, still pumping.

"You're such a tease." Draco grunted, smiling. Ally looked up at him and opened her mouth wider. Slowly, she inserted his length fully into her mouth. Draco was now panting and moaning. Ally began moving her head back and forth. She was obviously doing it right. She slowly came to a stop. Draco panted heavily. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He gently got on top of her. Ally looked into his eyes. Carefully, he positioned himself over her entrance. "Ready love?" He whispered. Ally nodded. Slowly, he lowered himself into her. Ally gasped in pain. Draco stopped sharply.

"Carry on." Ally said through gritted teeth. Hesitantly, Draco pushed himself further into her. Ally gazed in disbelief at him. _It all fit_. She thought. Carefully and slowly, Draco pumped himself in and out of her. Ally's gasps soon became moans. Her pleas for 'faster' were granted, and soon she and Draco were calling each other's name. Ally's legs started to tense and shake, a feeling creeping up. She knew she was about to come.

"Draco.." She whispered feebly. Draco sped up.

"Ally. I'm about to come." He warned. Ally was moaning loudly.

"Me.. Too.." She managed to say inbetween moans. They came with a cry of each other's name. Draco rolled over and wrapped an arm around Ally, both of them out of breath. Ally was shaking.

"You alright love?" Draco breathed. Ally nodded and cuddled into his side.

"I can't believe we just.." Her voice trailed off and she snuggled further into Draco's side.

"Merry Christmas darling." Draco whispered. Ally kissed his bare chest.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back. She tilted her head up and kissed his lips. They broke apart. Ally looked down at themselves.

"Shower?" Draco seemed to know what Ally was thinking. With a huge grin, Ally slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, Draco following closely behind.

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews so far:} they honestly make my day. Please review again? :} I value your opinions greatly. xxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**ChapterEighteen.**

Ally felt Draco's chest rise and fall as he gave a huge sigh. They were lying in the Slytherin Common Room after making the long journey back to school. After slinging their bags down on the floor next to the couch, they had kissed passionately, ending up cuddled on the couch. Ally looked up at Draco.

"You alright?" She asked. Draco smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just in a few hours.. We'll have to hide our relationship again. It's so annoying." His voice had a sad tone. Ally stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I know." The sadness showed in her voice. Draco scooted backwards up the bed to a sitting up position. Ally did the same.

"When does Potter come back?" He hissed. Ally let out a low breath.

"An hour." She said, looking at the quilt sadly. A growl escaped from the back of Draco's throat. Ally kissed him lovingly. "Sorry." She whispered. Draco looked down at her.

"It's not your fault. But I think you should be there to greet your friends." Ally nodded.

"Yeah. 'kay." She said. She stood up. Draco did the same and entwined his fingers with hers. He followed her down the steps and down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They stood outside the porthole, looking at the portrait of the fat lady. The fat lady blinked at them, surprised.

"A Slytherin?" She asked. Ally nodded and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?" He sneered. Ally thumped his chest.

"Don't be rude." She hissed. The fat lady smiled.

"Ahh, young love." She smiled dreamily. Ally shuffled impatiently.

"Prognose." She blurted. Draco looked at her like she was mad. "Password." She explained. Draco kissed her forehead smiling. The fat lady grinned and swung forward. Draco thanked her awkwardly, causing Ally to laugh. His cheeks tinged pink and he pulled the through the hole. He stood next the couch, looking around.

"Show me your room then?" Draco grinned at her cheekily. Ally sighed mockingly.

"Alright." She said, a knowing smile on her face. _Boys aren't allowed into the girl's dorm._ She climbed the stairs and stood at the top, hand on her hip, looking down at Draco. "You coming then?" She asked. Draco stuck his tongue out playfully and took a few steps. Ally watched as the stairs turned into a slide under Draco's feet, a small yelp coming from within him. She laughed as she watched the smirk slid off his face, his arms turning madly, before his legs gave way and he slid to the bottom. Ally sat at the top and slid down gracefully. Draco was getting up, brushing down his jeans. Ally laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Draco mumbled, his cheeks tinged pink. Ally kissed him.

"Come on love." She whispered, and led him out of the Common Room, the fat lady grinning at them. They made their way down the steps, pausing every now and again to kiss.

It was snowing. Draco chuckled as Ally gasped and ran forward into the ankle deep snow. He watched as she spun round and round, her arms wide open, laughing the laugh he loved so much. She stopped and turned to face him, the warmest smile on her face. Her eyeliner was running down her face, her hair wet and stuck to her face. But in Draco's opinion, she had never looked so beautiful. He took a step forward and took her open hand, pulling her into a warm embrace. Ally looked up at him. Snow was settling in his white blonde hair. His lips were warm against hers, his arms pulling her closer, as if the kiss was the last kiss they would ever share.

Ally wasn't sure how long they were kissing for, but when they finally broke apart, it had stopped snowing. Draco smiled crookedly at her and her heart leapt. He was so stunning. Why wasn't she allowed to love him freely. She didn't realise she was crying until Draco was wiping them away.

"You alright darling?" Draco whispered. Ally's heart beat sped up dangerously. 'darling'. He had called her darling. She nodded.

"Why aren't we allowed to love each other?" She hung her head. "It's not fair." People had always told her life wasn't fair, but this was the first time she had really truly believed it. Draco rested his forehead against hers.

"I know." Those two words sent a shiver up Ally's spine. Draco took her hand. Ally sighed and looked out towards the hill. People with suitcases were coming towards the school. They were coming back.

"You'd better go Draco." She didn't look at him, afraid she would cry. Draco squeezed her hand.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She glanced at him. He was looking at the floor. She kissed his cheek and he turned back towards the school. Ally stood for a few moments before wiping her face. She didn't want the others to know she had been crying.

"Ally! Oh God Ally!" Hermione threw herself on Ally, the biggest grin Ally had ever seen on her face. "Ally! God I've missed you. I'm so sick of lads. Urghh. And Oh My GODD! We forgot to leave you your Christmas presents. We feel so bad. Here." Hermione shoved a bag at Ally. Ally stared at her smiling.

"Hermione! Thanks." She said. Hermione hugged her again.

After all the greetings, Ally helped the others carry their stuff back up to the Common Room. She helped Hermione pack her things away and they made their way to the couch downstairs to wait for the lads to finish.

"Won-won still with Lav-Lav?" Ally asked. Hermione's face immediately clouded.

"Yeah." She hissed. Ally rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry. He'll realise soon enough you're the one he wants." Hermione nodded sadly and rested her head on Ally's shoulder.

"Urghh, life's so unfair." Ally watched as a single tear rolled down her best friend's face. _She loves him as much as I love Draco_.

"You said it." She whispered.

"Said what?" Ally turned sharply at Harry's voice, her neck clicking. She rubbed her neck and smiled at him.

"Shit Harry, you scared me." Harry smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Ally. Is Hermione alright?" Ally looked down at Hermione who was desperately trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Ron." Harry knew at once what she meant. He sat on the other side of Hermione and rubbed her back awkwardly. The sound of giggling signalled that Ron and Lavender were behind them.

"What's wrong with 'Mione?" Ron let go of Lavender's hand and took a step toward Hermione. Ally snarled.

"Leave her alone Ron. This does not need your input included." She didn't mean to be horrible, she really didn't. But she couldn't stand the thought of Ron hurting Hermione any more than he already had. Ron glared at Ally.

"Fine. Come on Lav-Lav." Ally suppressed a snort as Ron and Lavender climbed through the porthole. Harry exchanged a look with Ally.

"I'll go." He said, obviously uncomfortable between one crying girl and another pissed one. Ally sighed and nodded.

"See you." Harry got up and walked around the couch, but not before he stopped and kissed the top of Ally's head.

"I missed you." He whispered it so only Ally could hear, and turned and walked up to his dorm. Ally gazed into the fire, absent mindedly stroking Hermione's hair. She didn't realise Hermione had fallen asleep until she heard her soft snores. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her tiredness wash over her, her one and only thought filling her mind.

_Draco._

** for the reviews:} Please review again? Thanks a **


	19. Chapter 19

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

_A/N. I'm back at school tomorrow; so it means I'll be posting the chapters a bit later than usual. I usually post them about 11am my time, but instead it'll be 4pm. Just incase anyone cared:3_

**ChapterNineteen.**

Ally looked down at Ron's unconscious body and blinked back tears. She had been horrible to him last night, and to think now he had been poisoned. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably at his side. Ally turned to Harry.

"How?" Was all she managed to choke out. Harry was staring at Ron, a distant look on his face.

"Romilda gave him a strong love potion. Slughorn cured it. Poisoned mead." Harry spoke as if in a dream. Ally wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. He had been in shock ever since it had happened. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her and they held each other a while. Hermione stopped crying and took his hand.

"I'll never leave you." Ally heard her whisper. Ally smiled at her. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had already checked him over. He was going to be alright. He was just unconscious.

_Had Draco done this? _The thought made Ally sick. _He couldn't have.. could he? _Ally backed out of the room. It was all too overwhelming for her. She ran down the flight of step and sat down at the bottom, sobbing. Eventually she ran out of tears. She didn't know how long she was sitting there for. Ages she knew.

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up. Draco was looking at her, shock plastered on his face. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and tears she thought she had gotten rid of poured down her face. Draco stroked her hair as she eventually came to a stop. Draco breathed out.

"Ally?.. What's the matter?" Ally sniffed.

"Ron."

"Weasley?" Ally nodded. "What's that pillock done to you?" Draco's expression became thunderous. Ally hit him gently.

"Nothing. That's the problem. He's unconscious. After getting poisoned. By Slughorn's mead." Then Ally saw it. The flicker of guilt that passed over Draco's eyes. The look of understanding that dawned on his face. Draco swallowed.

"Who poisoned him?" Draco asked mildly. Ally turned away from him.

"Don't lie. I know it was you." Draco swallowed again.

"Ally.. please.." Ally turned back to him.

"Listen. I know you didn't mean to poison Ron. But you still wanted to poison someone. So tell me. Who did you need to kill." Draco looked at the floor guiltily. _Man, she's clever._ He thought to himself. He looked her in the eyes.

"I can't say." Ally sighed and looked away.

"I knew you'd say that." She stood up. Draco looked at her alarmed.

"Where are you going!" Ally turned back to him, tears building in her eyes.

"You don't trust me." She whispered. "What's the point of loving me if you can't even trust me. Do you really think I'd hate you? Do you think I'd tell someone? I would never. Why can't you tell me Draco? Please." Draco's heart stopped beating for a second. The look on her face made him want to cry. But Malfoy's never cried. He took a deep breath.

"Ally I love you more than I thought was possible. But, if I tell you, I'll be putting your life in danger. The Dark Lord hurts the ones you love to get to you. He'd kill you Ally. I can't let that happen. I love you too much." Ally believed him. Truly she did.

"Alright. I'll let it go. Just please, stop hurting the ones _I_ love." Draco nodded once and grasped her hand.

"I promise." Ally kissed him and climbed up the stairs. Draco walked her to the porthole. Ally looked around before kissing him. The fat lady wolf whistled. Ally pulled back and smiled.

"Tomorrow?" Draco understood.

"Usual time, usual place." He kissed her once again and left her to walk through the porthole.

Ally flopped down onto the couch. Of course Hermione and Harry were still with Ron. She grabbed her book she kept down the side of the sofa and began to read. Bridget Jones' Diary had always been her favourite. She became so lost in her book, that it wasn't until a first year came and prodded her on the shoulder, that she didn't hear the owl tapping on the window. Sighing, she got up and walked over to the window. It was Errol, The Weasley owl. _Probably asking about Ron._ The letter was addressed 'Ally' She opened it and began to read.

_Ally,_

_I'm so sorry it took me long to reply, the shop..yanno. _

_Anyway, what I'm writing to tell you is that I'm so, so sorry that you found out about me and Angelina. I never did stop loving you babe._

_It's just, Angelina.. She's always with me. 24/7. Something was bound to happen between us._

_Sorry babe._

_I love you._

_Fred. _

Ally re-read it a few times, making sure she wasn't imagining things. Fred was _sorry_? SORRY? She scrunched the parchment up into a ball and angrily chucked it into the bin. _ Angelina was with him 24/7. _URGHHHHHH. Stupid boy. Thinking that writing sorry would make it all better. Pssh.

She stomped up the stairs, scaring a few first years in the process. She changed into her over sized t-shirt and knickers and got into bed. She didn't plan on sleeping. She just wanted to hide.

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews:3 please review again? The reviews keep me going ;3 xxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**ChapterTwenty.**

"Katie's back." Those two words had been surrounding Draco wherever he went. It seemed there was no getting away from it. He was currently sitting on the sink in the boy's bathroom. The temptation to cry was too much for him to handle, but he refused to. Malfoy's never cry.

But what was he going to do? Seeing Katie Bell return had also bought back the guilt of cursing her in the first place. He wished again that he didn't have to carry out the task he had been given. But it was an honour. And if he didn't, he would die. He took a deep breath and jumped off the sink. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair.

_I'll be alright. I've just gotta.. keep myself to myself.._

Draco walked into the Great Hall, and was immediately spotted by Ally. Ally, who was in the middle of a conversation with Hermione, gave him a small smile, before returning to what she was saying. Draco sighed and sat down next to Goyle, who immediately asked him if he was alright. Draco nodded.

"I'm fine why?" Goyle shrugged and took another bite of cake.

"Jus' you don' look so good." He said, mouth full of cake. Draco narrowed his eyes. _Pfft._ He opened his mouth to reply, but a loud chorus if cheering cut him off. He glared over at the Gryffindor table to see what the matter was. Then she saw her. Katie Bell. Ally looked up and their eyes met. Pain was written all over Ally's face. The room became blurry as Draco understood the look in Ally's eyes.

_She knows._

Draco staggered to get up, knocking Goyle out of his way. He ran to the bathroom he had just come from. Two first years were deep in conversation.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Draco screamed at them. The one burst into tears and immediately ran from the bathroom, the other following closely behind. Draco turned the taps, rinsed his hands and splashed his face with cold water. The tears he thought he could never shed, pouring down his face.

-x-

Ally watched as Draco ran from the Great Hall. Worry swirled in her stomach and, excusing herself from the group, she followed after him. She stopped outside the bathroom doors. Dare she go in?

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" His anger made Ally flinch. Two first years came scuttling out of the bathroom. Ally took a deep breath and peered in through the door. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her parted lips. She had never seen Draco properly crying before. Hearing her gasp, Draco turned around. Seeing it was her, he then broke down even more. Ally rushed over and hugged him tightly, murmuring comforting words. But they didn't seem to work. Draco was sobbing uncontrollably. Silent tears leaked out of Ally's eyes, it pained her to see him like this. She took his face in her hands and gently kissed his forehead.

"Shh, Draco. It's okay." Draco shook his head.

"He.. He said he's going to kill me. If I don't do it soon." Ally's breath caught in her throat. She wrapped her arms tighter around Draco, as if he would disappear if she dared let him go.

"You won't die. I promise." Draco looked at her through blood shot eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

Another gasp caused them both to turn around. Harry was standing at the door, obviously not sure whether to be more shocked at the fact that Ally and Draco were hugging, or the fact that Draco was actually crying. Draco wiped his eyes and managed a snarl.

"Fuck off Potter." His words were threatening, but his voice broke, showing Harry how vulnerable he was. Harry took a step closer.

"Ally? You're with _him_? AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S EVER DONE TO YOU? TO US? YOU'RE WITH HIM?" Ally's tears rapidly increased. She tried taking a step towards Harry, but Draco kept a tight grip on her.

"I said, fuck off Potter." Harry snarled and produced his wand. Draco pulled his out and pushed Ally towards the sink. "Ally, stay there. I don't want you getting hurt." Ally gasped and took another step forward, grabbing Draco by the arm.

"No. Don't fight. Please. Stop it, both of you." Neither of them listened. Draco shook her off and pushed her back against the sink. A silent spell flew from the tip of Draco's wand, missing Harry's ear by centimetres. Harry snarled and sent a rush of green sparks flying towards Draco. Draco dodged them easily and sent another wordless spell aimed at Harry.

"OI!" By now, Ally was screaming at the pair, doing her fair share of dodging and ducking. A rogue spell his Ally's arm and she screamed in pain. Draco dropped his wand slightly and looked over at her.

"Ally, are you alright?" Ally clutched her arm and shakily pointed at Harry, who was using the opportunity to summon up a great spell. Ally watched as Draco scrabbled around on the floor for his wand. He turned his head back to her; mouthed the word 'sorry' in her direction, took a deep breath and screamed:

"CRUCI-" but Harry was too quick with:

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Ally gasped as Draco shot backwards, blood pouring down his front. Tears streamed down her face as she rushed from her couched position and hurled herself at Draco's limp form. She grabbed him by the shoulders, tears dripping from the end of her nose.

"Draco! Draco, please." Anger boiled inside her. Harry had caused this. What if Draco died. She turned to Harry, venom in her eyes. "YOU! You did this! You.. you.." her tears made it hard for her to speak. Harry looked dumbly at Draco, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Harry! Don't just STAND there. GET SOMEONE. Draco's DYEING. DO SOMETHING. ANYTHING." Ally was hysterical.

"Help.. I'll get help.." He mumbled to himself, gathering himself up and rushing from the room in a floaty manner. Ally cradled Draco's lifeless form and gently stroked his face, blood pouring out of his wounds. _If only I knew a spell to help him._ Her tears seemed endless. She had never realised how much she truly cared, truly loved him. Her robes were soaked with his blood.

"Draco." The word repeated itself, rolling off her tongue over and over again.

The door burst open with a bang and Harry re-entered, followed by Snape. Ally gave a watery smile. _He can help_.

"Out of my way Evans." Snape roughly pushed Ally out of the way. But she didn't care. She watched as Snape muttered nonsense words while pointing his wand at Draco's open wounds. The blood flow lessened, but he was still losing a vast amount. Ally looked down at Draco. He was pale. Too pale. She took a step towards him. Snape however, held out his hand.

"Don't come any closer Evans." He snarled. He levitated Draco to head level. "You and Potter STAY HERE." Ally's face formed into a glare. She turned to Snape.

"No, Sir. I'll take Draco." Snape's upper lip curled into a nasty smile. Ally swallowed.

"You will stay here. Or else." Ally looked at Draco. He was stirring slightly. Her face softened slightly. She looked back at Snape, her eyes locking with his.

"Please." She whispered. Snape looked from her to Draco, recognising the look in her eye.

"Oh, let me guess, you _love_ him. Fine. Come with me. Potter. You stay here. I'll be back shortly." Ally let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She smiled at Snape.

"Thanks sir." She whispered. Snape nodded at her before leaning over Draco. Roughly, he grabbed his arm. Ally stifled a gasp. She didn't want to make it worse. Shakily, she watched as Snape lifted Draco into a half standing position. She hurried over and supported his other side. Together, she and Snape managed to stagger towards the door, leaving a bewildered Harry to stand looking ashamedly at the floor.

**A/N. Please review? Thanksss:3 you're dead lovely yanno :$ **


	21. Chapter 21

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

_A/N. Someone inboxed me asking how Ally and Draco actually met and got off on the wrong foot. So I wrote this chapter as a sort of background info thing. I don't particularly like flashbacks, but it seemed necessary in this case._

_I ALSO FULLY DEDICATE THE WHOLE STORY TO: opticon217. YOU'RE AN UTTER BABE FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER:} _

_Also:I've wrote an epilogue thing for this,as yes,it's kinda coming to an end in about 5chapters or so._

_BUT,I'm in the process of writing a sequel:$_

_I'm not sure whether to put it up or not though:')_

_Depends if anyone likes this story enough,haha:]_

_ SHATAP NOW._

**ChapterTwentyOne.**

Ally took Draco's hand in her own, thanking Madam Pomfrey over and over again for saving him.

"He wasn't in any danger dear." But Ally wasn't having any of it.

"He was. Just thanks." Madam Pomfrey smiled at her.

"Alright dear. He'll be fine as soon as he wakes up. Are you staying with him then? I won't tell Dumbeldore.." Ally grinned at her.

"Thanks." Madam Pomfrey chuckled and walked out, closing the curtain behind her. Ally looked down at hers and Draco's hands and sighed sadly. He was out cold, but his fingers had still managed to curl themselves around hers. She leant forward and kissed his forehead gently. She dreaded to think what would have happened if she had lost him. To never feel the warmth of his skin against hers. To never taste the sweetness of his tongue against hers.

_And to think, this time last year I wouldn't have cared._ Ally thought to herself. _Or would I?_ There had always been something about him that fascinated her. Maybe it was the fact he honestly didn't care about anything or anyone. Or the fact that he was bold enough to speak his mind. She had admired him in one sense, hated him in another. She thought back to the first time she had ever met him. He had been horrible to her then. It had also been the first time she had ever met Fred.

_-Flashback.-_

_Ally walked up and down the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment to sit in. She passed a compartment with only three people in. One had platinum blonde hair, the other two looked like boulders. Sighing, she slid open the door. It'll have to do. As she entered, the blonde boy looked up at her._

"_Umm, can I sit in here please? Everywhere else is full.." She said, her voice faltering. The boy nodded, a smirk appearing on his face. She sat opposite him._

"_Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said proudly, extending his hand. Ally looked at him blankly. Was his name supposed to mean something? She forced a smile and took his hand._

"_Umm, Ally Evans." She said. She looked at the two larger boys either side of Malfoy. Draco caught her looking. _

"_Oh, That's Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to them. Ally nodded. Draco leaned forwards. "So, is your family rich?" Ally looked at him. _

"_Umm, well actually I'm not." Draco smiled smugly. _

"_Mine are rich." He said. Ally nodded. _

"_I can't believe I'm actually a witch. It's not real. Witches are meant to be Halloween characters. It's amazing." Draco's grin slid off his face and he glared at her. _

"_You didn't know you were a witch?" Ally stared at him._

"_Umm no. I always thought I was a muggle."_

"_You're a muggle born? Get out of my compartment. Filthy Mudblood." Disgust filled his voice. Ally stared at him blankly. What the hell was a Mudblood? And why was it so bad she was a muggle born? Was she the only one? Sighing, she got up and dragged her stuff into the hallway. She carried on down a bit and was met by a girl with bushy hair. _

"_Hey, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She said, offering out her hand. Ally swallowed. _

"_Ally Evans. Umm, just so you know, I'm muggle born." Hermione grinned at her._

"_So am I." Ally sighed with relief. She wasn't the only one after all. She followed Hermione into the compartment and they sat down opposite each other. _

"_Let's be friends." Hermione said, smiling. Ally grinned at her._

"_I'd love that." She said._

"_So what house do you want to be in?" Hermione asked Ally. Ally blinked. _

"_Huh?" She said. Hermione sighed._

"_Honestly, didn't you read Hogwarts a History?" Ally shook her head. "There are four different houses. We get sorted into each one. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin is for purebloods. So I doubt if we will be in that. Ravenclaw is for the clever people. Gryffindor is for the smart and strong people and Hufflepuff is for the others. Ally looked at her glumly. _

"_I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff." She sighed. Hermione laughed. _

"_Not necessarily. I'm betting I'll be in Ravenclaw." She leaned forwards. "Whatever house we're in though. Can we still be friends?" She asked seriously. Ally grinned at her._

"_Of course." She said, smiling._

_They had spent the whole journey talking to each other, only stepping out briefly to help a boy called Neville find his toad. That had been when they had met Harry and Ron. Ally could tell Hermione secretly liked Ron, but when she asked her later, she replied with:_

"_Eiww no. He's icky." _

_They sat by each other on the boat ride to the castle, and walked next to each other as they went into the hall. They stood by each other as their classmates got sorted._

"_Granger, Hermione." Ally wished her friend good luck as she wormed her way through to the front._

"_GRIFFYNDOR!" Ally clapped loudly along with the rest. She was pleased for her friend. _

"_Evans, Ally." Ally gulped as her name was read out. She stumbled onto the stool and placed the hat on her head._

"_Ahh, a lot of bravery. I see here. And you're clever too. Very clever. Ravenclaw worthy.." Ally gasped when the hat started talking to her._

"_Please can I be in Hermione's house." She whispered._

"_Hmm, yes. You would do very well in Gryffindor. So be it. GRYFFINDOR!" Ally sighed with relief and made her way down to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to an ecstatic Hermione. _

"_Malfoy, Draco." Ally looked up as the blonde boy took his place on the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled: _

"_SLYTHERIN." A smug smile appeared on his face as he made his way down to the table. _

_A red-haired boy edged along the bench towards Ally. She turned her head and stared._

"_Umm hey?" She said. He laughed warmly. Ally liked his laugh. It was nice. _

"_Aha Hello. I'm Fred Weasley." He held out his hand which Ally took._

"_I'm Ally Evans. Nice to meet you Fredward." She said grinning mischievously. Fred stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Then she gasped. The exact double of Fred had appeared beside him._

"_And I'm George Weasley." He said proudly, holding out his hand. _

"_We're twins." They said together. Ally raised an eyebrow ironically. _

"_No shit." She said sarcastically. Fred chuckled. _

"_I like you." Ally blushed. _

"_Great."_

"_I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione's hand pushed its way forward. _

"_Potter, Harry." Instantly, everyone turned to face Harry Potter. The lad from the train. Ally looked at Hermione confused. Hermione leaned over and whispered that Harry had defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby. She then went on to tell her about Voldemort, after seeing Ally's confused face. Ally nodded and watched as Harry squirmed on the stool._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table collapsed into an instant uproar. Everyone stood up and clapped Harry on the back. The other tables looked over, miffed. _

"_Weasley, Ronald." Ron turned green when his name was mentioned. Slowly, he started his way up to the stool._

"_That's our brother." Fred said proudly. Ally glanced down the table and saw a couple of other red-headed lads, grinning proudly. She turned back to Ron who was visibly shaking._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" Ron nearly fainted. Ally clapped along with the rest._

_At the end of the meal, Fred leaned over to Ally. _

"_Do you wanna meet up tomorrow?" He whispered. Ally blushed and nodded._

"_Sure thing Fredward."_

_-End Flashback.- _

Ally sighed. She hadn't realised how much they all had grown up. She looked down at Draco and sighed. His eyelids flickered briefly, and his fingers twitched. Ally held her breath, hoping he would wake up. She watched as his lips opened slightly, soft sounds escaping. _He's talking to himself.._

"Ah. Allllly. Ally." Ally gasped as Draco's eyes opened silently, his bloodshot eyes looking in her direction. She gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm here." She whispered. Draco looked at her, his eyes slowly focusing. Ally leaned forwards and gently kissed his mouth, ignoring the nasty taste of the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him. He was okay. That was all that mattered. Draco propped himself up to a sitting position. He placed a hand to his head and groaned.

"Ugh. What happened? Did I win?" Ally's eyes rolled upwards. She shook her head.

"Jeez, Draco. Harry sliced you open with a curse.. By accident." She added, seeing the anger boil up in Draco's eyes. A snarl escaped his lips.

"Fucking.." Ally's eyes narrowed.

"You were going to use an unforgivable curse on him." She whispered. Draco looked at her, eyes wide.

"Shit. Ally, I'm so sorry." Ally sighed. He was always sorry. She shook her head again and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm going to bed now." Draco's grip tightened on her hand. He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please don't leave.." Ally looked into his deep blue eyes. She noticed how they had lost so much of their coldness to before. How warm and inviting they were. She gave in and slumped back down.

"Alright." She breathed, and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

**A/N. Please review? : D**


	22. Chapter 22

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**ChapterTwentyTwo.**

Ally watched Draco's chest rise and fall softly, his mouth open slightly, a soft snore echoing around the room. He had been like that for about half an hour now, but Ally still couldn't take her eyes off him. _How did I manage to get so lucky?_ She still had hold of his hand, their fingers entwined. Ally gently rubbed Draco's thumb with her own, enjoying the sensation of his skin against hers.

She had never been in love before, she had truly realised this now. She deeply loved Draco, even if he was a total prick sometimes. A small sad smile played on her lips. She remembered the conversation she and Hermione had had when Hermione had found out about Ron dating Lavender. When Ally had told them they wouldn't last, because:

"_In a relationship, there's always one that loves the other more." _

And Lavender clearly loved Ronald more than he had loved her.

Although, Ally wasn't sure who loved the other more in her relationship. It seemed as though Draco truly did love her. But she couldn't exactly take it for granted. A soft rustling from outside made Ally look up sharply. She bought out her wand in defence, flicking a stray piece of fringe out of her eyes as she did so. No one walked around the hospital wing at night. Ally took a deep breath as slowly, the curtain of the cubicle pulled aside. Ally had to stop the scream itching to get out of her throat.

"I knew it." Hermione's gentle whisper instantly made Ally feel guilty for thinking she was in danger. She looked sheepishly at the floor.

"I suppose Harry told you." She murmured. Hermione nodded, no emotion registering on her face. Ally sighed. "Sorry." Her voice was barely audible. She had now lost her best friend as well. Hermione's eyebrows drew together in confusion and she took a step forward.

"You're sorry for being in love?" She asked, taking her wand out. Ally eyed it warily and swallowed. Hermione waved her wand, and Ally closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself. But she needn't have. Hermione sat down on the chair she had just summoned and smiled apologetically at Ally.

"Sorry, I had to sit down." Ally managed a watery smile, relief plastered over her face.

"S'okay." She whispered hoarsely. Hermione smiled.

"How long?" Ally knew exactly what she meant.

"Umm, I guess it started on the train journey. Kind of." Hermione sighed almost, relieved.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to say since first year. I was going to apologise for punching the love of your life in the face back in third year." Hermione chuckled at the memory. Ally, however, was taken aback.

"You're.. not mad?" Hermione shook her head.

"Why would I be. He makes you happy. And he obviously cares about you. There's no reason you two shouldn't be together. Even Harry had to admit it's the first time he's ever seen Malfoy care for anybody but himself." Ally smiled at Hermione.

"You're a true friend Mione." Hermione blushed a deep scarlet.

"You too." She mumbled. Ally smiled.

"How's you and Ron then?" She asked. Lavender had dumped Ron when he had been poisoned. Apparently, he had been mumbling Hermione's name in his sleep. Ally had been relieved. Not just for Hermione's sake. She had never liked Lavender. She was annoying. And she had called Ally a tea leaf back in third year. There are just some things you don't forgive a girl for. Hermione blushed.

"There is no me and Ron." Ally grinned.

"Yet." She said playfully. Hermione blushed delicately.

"Yet." She repeated softly. Ally giggled.

Draco began to stir slightly. His snoring stopped and he turned onto his side, facing Ally and Hermione. His grip on Ally's hand tightened. Hermione smiled.

"Aww, Ally. He looks so cute." Ally chuckled.

"You just called Draco Malfoy cute." Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"I've never said he wasn't hot. I've said I've hated him. But not that he isn't unbelievably gorgeous. Ally, did you know you're a bitch." She said playfully. Ally nodded, smiling at her best friend.

"I guess I am." Hermione leaned forwards on her chair.

"So, just between you and me, how far have you got." Ally looked at Draco's sleeping form fondly, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Hermione giggled. "So, when did you go all the way with him then?" Ally's cheeks burned a deep red.

"How did you know we had." Hermione smiled kindly.

"You have this sort of connection. I just assumed you would have." Ally looked at the floor, the corners of her mouth turned up in an amused smile. "When did you then?" Ally looked back up.

"Draco and I went to his house in the holidays." Hermione's mouth formed the word 'oh'.

"Makes sense. I wondered why you were so keen to get rid of us." Ally grinned.

"I was not." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then." She said, a knowing smile playing on her lips. Ally smiled back at her before turning her attention back to Draco.

"I really love him." She whispered. Hermione nodded.

"I can tell. You love him as much as I love Ron." She said quietly. Ally looked up at her friend and smiled.

"I still think you should ask Ron out, yanno." Hermione chuckled.

"Just because you have an amazing boyfriend, doesn't mean that you have now become cupid." Ally couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from her lips. She grinned at Hermione.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me Hermes." She said. Hermione beamed at her.

"Me too." They smiled at each other. Ally looked down at Draco, the smile still etched on her face. Hermione sighed softly. "I'll leave you alone with him then." Ally nodded, her eyes still on Draco. Hermione rose from her chair, closing the curtain behind her.

Ally kissed Draco's forehead softly.

"I love you." She murmured.

**A/N. Thanks for your reviews:3 please review?xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**ChapterTwentyThree**.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He ached. Everywhere. Groaning, he turned over onto his side, the corners of his mouth turning upwards as he did so.

Ally was fast asleep, sitting in the same chair she had been in when he had fallen asleep. She didn't even look as if she had moved. And she still had hold of his hand. Draco looked at her subtle beauty, the way her hair flicked up at the end because if the humidity.

She loved him. Even he could see that much.

_I won't wake her. _Draco rolled back over onto his back, wincing as he did so, and looked up at the swirling patterns on the ceiling. His thoughts swirled around his head, the sickening realization hitting him with a jolt.

_I'm going to have to tell her. I'm going to have to tell her everything. She has a right to know why. I'm going to have to show her my mark. I'm going to have to betray the trust she had in me. I'm going to have to ruin this relationship. _

Draco didn't even realize he could cry while lying on his back, yet the tears were pooling up in the corners of his eyes, making his vision blurry and unfocused. He lay like that for a few minutes, wondering whether telling Ally for her own safety was worth losing her.

He never even came to a conclusion.

Ally's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dingy room. Draco looked at her. Her eyes landed on him, and immediately her jaw dropped. She got up quickly and leaned over him.

"Draco, why are you crying? Are you alright? What's hurting? Do you want me to get Madam-" Draco silenced her by crushing his lips against hers. He pulled back and Ally looked at him, her eyes wide open in worry.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Draco's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. He pushed himself further up the bed, until he was in a sitting position. Ally gently lowered herself back into her chair, her eyes never leaving him. She watched as Draco took a deep breath. Ally's breathing became ragged.

_What's wrong? Is he going to dump me? He can't. He just kissed me. I thought he loved me._

"Ally. Darling. There's something I've been keeping from you." Ally's chest tightened. Was this good news? Or bad? Its good he wasn't going to chuck her but.. Draco opened his mouth to speak again.

"Ally. I'm a death eater." The words hung in the air around them. Ally could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage. Draco? A death eater? She flicked her tongue around her suddenly dry lips.

"You're not." She was surprised her voice worked. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "You're _not_. I would have seen. I would know. I.. You.." Her voice trailed off into short, soft sobs. Draco looked at her. He couldn't quite describe it, but his heart _hurt_. He took another breath.

"I am, love. I'm so sorry. It was before me and you got together. Before we started back sixth year." Ally wished the little voice in her head would shut the _fuck_ up. _Harry was right._ She watched fearfully as Draco pulled his left sleeve up, revealing his strong arms.. And the dark mark. Ally couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from her mouth. But Draco hadn't finished speaking. "That's not all either." Ally looked at him, her eyes hardened.

"What else Draco. What else do you have the _honor_ of telling me?" She didn't mean to hiss, but she was beginning to feel pissed off. Draco's eyes grew large, hurt.

"I'm truly sorry, Ally." Ally's eyes narrowed.

"What else then." Draco seemed to shrink before her eyes.

"I've-gotta-kill-Dumbledore-or-you-know-who-will-kill-me." Ally stopped breathing. She felt frozen. Betrayed. Draco let out his breath. "Ally, speak to me."

Without warning, Ally crumpled before his eyes. Loud sobs echoed around the room. Tears leaked from Draco's eyes. He had destroyed her. Draco leaned forward and touched her hand. Ally flinched sharply and pulled it away from him.

"Don't." She hissed. Hurt flashed across Draco's face. Ally cursed herself again and sighed. _Why can't I ever stay angry at him_. She relaxed a bit. "Sorry." She mumbled, her eyes not quite meeting his. Draco tentatively leaned forwards, brushing his fingers across Ally's thigh comfortingly.

"Listen. Please don't hate me. I couldn't tell you before.. in case.. in case they killed you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you love. I honestly love you yanno." Ally nodded, her eyes wet with tears yet to fall. Draco took her hand in his. He took her face gently in his hand and angled it to face his own, but Ally tugged free.

"No." Her voice was hoarse, harsh. Draco flinched. "Draco how could you agree to kill someone?" Shame radiated from Draco. Ally didn't let herself feel any sympathy toward him though.

"Ally. I have to. He'll kill me. I'd die." Ally looked at him, her eyes boring into his own.

"I would have thought more of you if you had accepted death. You're willing to kill so you can live a happy life. Not thinking, caring about the consequences of your actions. Trust me, most people would rather see you die than Dumbledore." The words were out of her mouth before she had even processed them through her brain. Draco stared at her aghast, the hurt piercing him like a knife. It was at that moment realization hit Ally. At that moment she flung herself forward, wrapping herself around Draco, sobbing uncontrollably. She had basically just said she wanted him dead. Her voice didn't work. The word 'sorry' lost in her throat. Draco didn't register any emotion.

_She wishes me dead._

Seconds. Minutes. Maybe even hours passed until Ally was sure she had finally run out of tears. Her eyes red and puffy, she pulled back and looked Draco in his eyes. His eyes looked vaguely like hers. Red, puffy, hurt.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry" Draco tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't have to kill Dumbledore. You were right. I'm selfish, arrogant, useless, stupid. You don't need me. No one needs me. They need Dumbledore. Not me. I'll die. Just. Ally, remember me." Draco obviously hadn't run out of tears, as they were pouring down his fragile face. Ally's throat felt tight. She swallowed and touched his cheek lightly with her fingertips.

"You're not going to die."

And that one whisper gave Draco all the hope he needed.

"I love you." He said inbetween sobs. Ally shook her head.

"I don't love you." Draco's hope fizzled out. Dead. Crushed. His stomach felt empty. His throat dry. _No._

"I don't love you.. I'm _in_ love with you."

And the happiness, love, passion all burst into one kiss, leaving Ally breathless.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorry. Just Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He whispered, repeating the word like a chant. Ally rested her forehead against his.

"When?" She asked. Draco looked up at her through the strands of hair that had fallen between them.

"Next week." He whispered. Ally took a breath and pulled away, before gently kissing his forehead.

"I must love you." She whispered, "Or I wouldn't be offering to help you." Draco gasped.

"You can't! You'll have to live with it for the rest of your life. I won't let you. No Ally, just no." Ally didn't listen.

"If you have to kill him, I'll help you. Or you'll die. Coz I won't let you do it alone. I'm scared for you Draco. I love you. I.." She didn't know what to say, but it was alright. Draco silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"I love you." He said. "Which is why you can't kill him." Ally turned her head so she was looking at the door. Draco took this opportunity to kiss her cheek. "You know you don't have the heart to kill." Ally swallowed.

"Well, neither do you." Draco closed his eyes for a moment. "Listen. How about you keep guard?" Ally swallowed again.

"Draco. Do you have to? Can't we just run..?" Draco caressed her cheek.

"I wish it were that simple love." He whispered gently. Ally sighed and looked at the love of her life.

"So.. now what?"

**A/N. Thank you so much for the reviews I've been getting:3 Please review again? I'm coming to the end of this soon hehe. xxxxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

_IS THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER. Yay._

**ChapterTwentyFour.**

Ally let out the yawn that had been itching the back of her throat for ages. With a heavy sigh, she let the magazine she had been reading fall from her grasp and land on the floor with a loud rustle of paper. Ally let her head fall back onto the back of the couch and allowed her eyelids to flutter to a soft close.

Not even reading her favourite magazine could help her to relax. That was all she wanted to do. Relax. Not worry, or care, or even think about what she had to do in a matter of hours... Footsteps sounded in Ally's ears. Reluctantly, she snapped her head upright and opened her eyes, just in time to see a teary eyed Hermione. Ally swallowed a lump that suddenly appeared in her throat.

"What's up Hermes?" She asked, scared that Hermione would hear the quaver in her voice. Hermione wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and took the seat next to Ally.

"Harry's gone off with Dumbledore. To get the horcrux. I'm scared Ally. I have this feeling that.. something's gonna happen.." Ally nervously ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her fringe off her forehead.

"Why do you think that?" Hermione shook her head.

"I dunno Ally. Just, whatever happens tonight, be careful." Ally nodded, her mind numb. No emotion registered on her face, mainly because she wasn't feeling anything. Hermione stood up, wiping her eyes. "I'm off to find Ronald to tell him the same thing."

Again, Ally nodded. She watched as Hermione turned around and softly padded out of the room.

Ally reached forward and picked her magazine up off the floor. Why did Hermione always seem to pick up on these things. She shook her head and shoved the magazine down the crack in the couch, hiding it from view of the sneaky first years who liked to secretly steal her magazine.

It was time.

With shaky legs, Ally slowly pushed herself to a standing position. She shrugged her hoodie on and made for the portrait hole. The fat lady was already asleep. Ally silently slipped down the corridor, turned right at the bottom and headed towards the tower.

-x-

Ally's eyes rested on the platinum blonde lad sitting huddled on the bottom stair of the tower. He looked up as he heard her coming, his eyes lightening up instantly. Hesitantly, he stood up and took a few steps towards her. He took her hand in his and stood looking into her eyes. Ally swallowed and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco smiled shyly down at her.

"Wasn't sure if you were gonna come." He admitted, almost ashamed. Ally let out a nervous laugh.

"Draco, I'm here to support you, even if I'm totally against it. I love you." Draco smiled at her and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too." He whispered, moving his lips against hers. Ally shivered pleasantly at the touch.

Draco took her by the hand and led her around the corner. He turned around and gripped the top of her arms.

"Ally, stay here and keep a look out. If you see anything, please, let me know." Ally nodded, the empty feeling returning to her stomach.

"How do I tell you?" She asked. Draco cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Just, yell. Anything, divert them if you can." He noticed the scared look in Ally's eyes and sighed. "Ally, you can't get yourself caught up in this. Please, just.. Go back to bed or something?"

Ally sighed. When was he going to learn she would do anything for him. She shook her head determinedly. Draco let his shoulders sag.

"Fine then. But it was your choice. And just.. Whatever happens. Please don't think any less of me. I love you Ally. Always. Just remember that. Please." Ally nodded again, not trusting her voice. Draco managed a half smile and released her arms. Turning his back on her, he walked down the corridor, towards the tower..

Ally watched him go, her vision blurred from tears she refused to spill. Without warning, her lets collapsed beneath her. She landed hard on the floor, allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. _I can't believe Draco is going to kill..._

-x-

Draco's steps came to a slow halt. He had never been truly scared before. Now he was terrified. How could he end a man's life just so his own could continue. It was selfish, wrong, obscene. How could he live with himself knowing he had killed the great Dumbledore. And that is if he actually succeeds. Dumbledore was powerful after all. Way more powerful than a sixteen year old lad who hadn't even finished his school year.

Feeling suddenly very sick, Draco slumped down the wall and landed on the cold floor, allowing his tears to flow freely down his cheeks.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but noises from above signaled his cue. Swallowing the last of his fear, Draco took out his wand and pushed himself into a standing position. Being careful not to make any noise, he crept up the stairs, until he got to the clearing.

-x-

Ally tucked a clump of her hair behind her ear. She knew there wasn't long left until Draco.. _Ugh_. A cold shiver ran up Ally's back, causing her arms to automatically fold across her stomach. Would she be able to look at Draco in the same way afterwards? She wanted to believe that she could, but there was just something that kept niggling in the back of her head, not letting her let go of the fact that he was about to become a murderer.

Ally's ears suddenly picked up. The sound of footsteps thumping along the ground above her. It was happening. Ally focused, unseeing at the window, and strained her ears.

A scream. A man's scream. Draco? Harry?

Laughter. High pitched laugher. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Yelling. An argument. Definitely Draco. But with who? Harry? Snape?

Another scream, followed by cheers.

Ally's heart seemed to drop out the bottom of her stomach.

It had happened. Draco was a murderer. Dumbledore was dead.

The tears slipped down Ally's face. _Am I crying because Dumbledore is dead, or because Draco murdered him?_

**A/N.****Thankyou so much for the review's I've been getting. They honestly brighten up my day. Please review again?xxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

_A/N. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate the time you took to write each of them; and respect your opinions and such. It makes me smile. Thank you so much! _

_YAY FOR FINAL CHAPTER! There's an epilogue yet to come;3 I'm also writing a sequel as well:$ ehe. _

**ChapterTwentyFive.**

Draco stood, numb with shock, while the other death eaters cheered around him.

Snape. Snape had killed Dumbledore.

-x-

Shaking uncontrollably, Ally picked herself up off the cold floor. It had gone quiet. No matter how hard Ally strained her ears, she couldn't hear a thing. Worry crept up from her stomach, and a nauseous feeling over powered her. Ally was sure that if she had eaten anything that day, she would have thrown it back up there and then. As it was, she hadn't eaten anything for ages.

Was Draco alright? The question swirled around her head, blocking out all other thoughts. She had to get to him. The silence was starting to get to her. What was going on up there? She couldn't even hear anyone crying. Not even Harry. Surely Harry would care that Draco had just..

Ally couldn't even finish the sentence in her head. She looked around her, inhaling deeply as she did so.

_Should I go upstairs to try and find Draco? Or should I go back and try and tell Hermione what's happened?_

She didn't even have enough time to come to a conclusion. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused Ally's heart to leap into her mouth. Panicking, she pressed herself against the wall, praying that whoever it was wouldn't notice her.

Ally could see the long shadow of whoever it was cast on the walls from the candles. She held her breath, determined not to make a sound. She watched as the shadow lingered for a moment, before turning around and disappearing. Ally let out her breath, happy to relieve her burning lungs. She turned to walk down the corridor when a hand reached out and clutched her shoulder.

"Ally?" Warm air tickled the back of her neck. Ally gasped, frozen to the spot.

"Draco?" She whispered. She turned around, and was immediately pressed against the chest of her beloved. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and silent tears leaked down her cheeks. She lifted her head up, to meet the lips that had been softly touching her hair. Neither of them deepened the kiss, they were just happy tasting each other. Draco pulled back reluctantly. Ally looked at him, her tears still flowing.

"Why did you come back? You just.." Her voice refused to speak the words she dreaded. Draco shook his head.

"I didn't _kill _anyone. Snape did. And, I couldn't bare to leave you. So I ran off to look for you. To be with you." His voice faltered as Ally's tears thickened. Draco looked at her, his eyes glistening with his own unshed tears. "Why are you crying?" He said, his heart sinking. Ally shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." She whispered. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her once again. Ally rested her head on his chest. The relief that Draco wasn't a murderer had caused her legs to turn to jelly.

Loud voices suddenly sounded from above, cutting through the silence and causing both of them to jump.

"We're leaving! Come on."

"Where's the damn Malfoy got to?"

"Toilet probably, he's just witnessed his first murder, the coward."

"He takes after his father."

"Fuck it. Come on. Snape and the others have already left. We'll come back in a little while for him."

Ally looked up at Draco, his eyes shining with fury. Muffled sounds came from above. Ally and Draco listened for a little while, before they heard the familiar sounds of brooms taking off. Ally looked through the window next to her, just in time to see two silhouetted figures flying away. She turned back round to Draco, who was shaking with anger.

"They called me a coward. They insulted me and my father." His words came out in a hiss. Ally rushed over to him. "How dare they call me a coward." She cupped his face with both her hands. He was still going on about it under his breath.

"Shhh, darling." She whispered, looking him in the eyes. Draco stopped speaking, his eyes hard with anger. Ally wasn't afraid, though. Draco looked down at her, softening.

"Sorry." He whispered, his voice cracking. "Sorry. I dunno what came over me." Ally shook her head.

"You're not used to being called names." She said, comfortingly. Draco was still looking at her though, his brow furrowed in thought.

"They said they were coming back. They're gonna look for me. I'm gonna have to go." The words were painful for him to think, and even more painful to say out loud.

Ally froze, allowing the words to rip her apart. She wanted to scream. Wanted to punch something. Draco clung on to her, while she visibly pulled herself together. It pained him to see her like this. _I'm slowly destroying her._ After what seemed like forever to him, she spoke.

"Why can't we just be together? Why is there always something?" She whispered, her voice shaking. Draco shook his head.

"I don't know love." He said sincerely. He looked down at her, suddenly overcome with love and lust. He kissed her suddenly, crushing his lips against hers. Ally was shocked, but she responded with just as much passion.

The kiss grew deeper, their hands roaming everywhere, exploring the familiar feel of each other's body. They became increasingly turned on, their breathing turning ragged as they parted every now and again for air.

Draco slid his arms downwards, feeling the curves of her legs. He unlocked his lips from Ally's before bending forwards slightly. He wrapped his arms around the top of her legs and picked her up, falling backwards against the wall as their lips touched again. Draco just wanted the chance to hold her one more time. Ally deepened the kiss; moving her lips against his, their tongues dancing. They stayed like that for a while, not taking the closeness and warmth for granted.

After a while longer, Draco carefully placed Ally back on the floor; holding her up when she promptly fell over, her legs like jelly.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"I love you." Ally whispered sadly. Draco squeezed her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go; which he didn't.

"I love you too." Those four simple words pierced Ally's heart.

Loud screams echoed throughout the castle, bringing Ally and Draco back to their senses. Ally started to tremble. They were gonna take her love away. Draco gripped her tighter.

"Where's Malfoy!"

"We're not leaving till we have him!"

"We know you have him. Even if we have to kill every single one of you till we get him back."

Draco looked down at Ally sadly. Ally refused to meet his eye contact.

"I get it." She said sadly. "You have to go, and I may never see you again." Draco swallowed.

"You will see me again. I promise." He whispered. "I _have_ to see you again. I _need_ to." His voice cracked. Ally shook her head.

"It's alright. Just remember, I'll always, _always_ love you." Her tears were running freely down her face, dripping off the end of her nose. Draco began to cry as well, holding on to Ally tightly, possessively.

"I'll always love you too. I promise. When this is all over, I'll find you." Ally looked up at him, a flicker of hope in her eyes. Draco bought his lips down to meet hers.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs tore them apart.

"Draco, you up here?" The death eater was getting closer. Draco reluctantly took a step away from Ally.

"Yeah." He said hoarsely. Ally looked away, as Draco began to descend the stairs.

She didn't even look to see if he looked back at her.

Her heart ached, hurt.

She watched through the window as Draco ran outside, pulling his hood over his head, sending wordless spells behind him.

Ally sunk to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

She was never going to see him again.

And it hurt.

Painfully.

'_The pain will never end' _She thought to herself. '_I'll never get over him'_

-x-

Draco looked back at the castle. The truth of it hitting him full force.

He was never going to see her again. Never going to hear her laugh. Never going to touch her soft skin. Never going to look into her deep, green eyes. Never going to be able to hear her voice.

He carried his unshed tears all the way back to his mansion, all the way up the stairs to his room, until he collapsed onto his bed and cried. Properly cried, proper tears, proper pain.

_FINIS._

**A/N.I really like how I ended it here. Everyone always has happy endings;and I just wrote to be different : D **

**But I have wrote an it's all goooooood. Please reviewwwwww?xxxxx**

**Thanks a lottt!xxxxx**


	26. Epilogue

EveryoneDeservesLove.

_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 ALLY EVANS IS MINE _

**A/N. THANKYOU! (longer note at the bottom;])**

**Epilogue.**

Ally rocked backwards and forwards on the muggle swing set, staring hypnotically at the ground. The rain was making her hair stick to her face; and that combined with the tears making her eyeliner run down her cheeks, didn't make Ally feel very attractive.

But she didn't care.

Saying Ally was depressed was an understatement. Over the last year and a half, she had become a mere shadow of her former self. She barely spoke to anyone, choosing to keep herself to herself. She hadn't taken up drinking, which had surprised everyone. That had only made it worse though. She had nothing to take her mind off the one her heart _craved_ for.

For without Draco Malfoy; Ally was nothing.

Ally sniffed and looked around her. The gloomy sky suited her mood just fine. Everyone had rushed back into their homes as the rain had started to fall, the thought of thunderstorms too scary for the muggles to comprehend. Ally didn't even flinch as a large flash of lightning cut across the sky. She wasn't afraid of the deep rumble of thunder. It suited her just fine.

The second wizarding world war had ended over a year ago; but Ally felt like she had nothing to celebrate. Her heart ached for Draco. He hadn't even attented Dumblerdore's funeral, causing even more tears on Ally's behalf. She had not returned back to school, instead aiding Harry with his mission of the horcruxes. Her being there had proved useful in some occasions, yet sometimes she felt like a spare wheel. She had seen Draco a couple of times that year, even spending some time in his home; however being a prisoner wasn't exactly what she had had in mind. Draco hadn't even been able to look her in the eyes.

She only caught his eye a few times at the actual battle of Hogwarts; only getting small smiles in return. It tore her apart inside; not being able to even touch the one she loved, but she got on with it; one thought alone kept her going.

"_We'll be together once it's over."_

Draco disappeared not long after the war.

She hated Draco. She hated him for what he had done to her, for making her love him this much. She wished more than anything she could just let him go.

Ally scrunched up her fists angrily; closing her eyes and letting out a frustrated scream. The echo of her fragile voice rang throughout the park, unheard by everyone. Ally had never felt more alone.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed to no one in particular, the tears streaming down her face. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH. I WISH YOU'D NEVER HAVE FUCKING COME INTO MY CARRIAGE THAT DAY. I WISH YOU'D HAVE NEVER KISSED ME. I WISH WE'D HAVE NEVER MET." She broke down, sobbing into her hands.

-x-

Ally sunk into a seat in the corner of the bar, clutching her glass of red wine carefully. No, she wasn't an alcoholic, but she did like a drink every now and again. She was alone, as per usual; yet she didn't mind.

She knew how depressing she was. She realised she was slowly losing all her friends, but it didn't seem that important anymore.

She watched as people walked up to the bar; muggles unknowing that they were being served by a wizard who had just cleaned their mugs with magic.

Ally watched as girls were chatted up by boys; as wives nagged husbands about how much they were drinking. It lifted her heart slightly to know there was still some love in the world; as for Ally, it was as if love had disappeared altogether.

"I'll have a Gin and Tonic thanks." A weary voice said at the counter. Ally nearly choked on her drink in surprise. Her heart began beating wildly at the sight that stood before her; desperately trying to break free from her chest.

After all, Gin and Tonic always was Draco Malfoy's favourite drink.

"Draco." Her mouth moved but no sound came out. She tried again. "Draco." Her voice was but a whisper, yet the man in front of her turned his head sharply at the sound.

Eyes locked with each other; eyes that had not seen each other in years. Eyes that thought they would never see the sight again.

"Ally." The word was a hush. People around them had quietened down; surveying the scene unfolding before them.

He advanced towards her, not daring to believe. Ally stood up and took a shaky step towards him.

"Draco?" She whispered. Draco nodded. He looked the same, yet totally different. His once kept hair, was long, unruly, over his eyes. He had a slight beard; which in Ally's eyes, made him look all the more sexy. He had lost a load of weight; making his face look even more pointed. Dark circles dominated the spaces under his bloodshot eyes, and his clothes looked unwashed. In the nicest way possible; he looked a wreck.

Ally didn't mind. She knew she looked no better. Her once short hair was now long, unstyled and a general mess. Her skin was pale; just about covering her jutting out bones; a reminder she never ate these days. Her eyes were just as bloodshot as his, and she carried the same dark circles he did; the difference being she had tried her hardest at covering hers with foundation.

Draco took a step closer, hope in his eyes.

Ally punched him. He took it better than she expected.

"I deserve that." He said, his voice hoarse. Ally nodded.

"I know." She whispered, the tears beginning to run down her face. Draco took her in his arms, overjoyed he was actually touching her again.

Ally wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the touch. They stood there for what felt like years, afraid to let each other go incase they lost each other again.

Ally pulled away first, looking at him intently, in case he wasn't real. She sat back down, pulling him into the seat next to her.

"You left me." She whispered, fresh tears running down her nose. Draco looked at the floor ashamed.

"I didn't think you'd want me anymore." He whispered after a while. Ally shook her head.

"I saw you at the battle of Hogwarts. I saw you. Harry, Hermione and Ron RESCUED you from that burning room. You didn't even say thanks apparently. After everything Harry had done for you. You blanked me. You acted as if you didn't know me. That's what hurt the most, Draco." Ally whispered, hurt. Draco blinked once, the tears falling down his face.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but it was for your own good. You-Know-Who, he found out I fell in love. He vowed to kill whoever it was. I obviously didn't tell him it was you. He was willing to kill me, but I was important. I'm so sorry Ally. Every day since, I've been trying to find you. Every day without fail. I got tipped off that you'd run away; I've been all over the country. Searching for you." Ally's mouth was dry with shock.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I believe you." Their lips met in the middle for the kiss they had both been waiting years for.

Draco pulled away and stood up. He dropped down to one knee before Ally. Ally's breath caught in her throat. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a little deep red box. The same little red box he had kept with him for six years.

"Ally Evans. I've always loved you. Probably ever since first year. There was always something about you. I love you ever more now, every day my love for you grows. I never want to be apart from you again. Please. Do me the honour of becoming my stunning wife?" Worry and hope swirled around Draco's eyes, as Ally took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Ally's last word was a scream, as she jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She let go and Draco smiled up at her. His first smile in a long time. He opened the box, showing off the most gorgeously subtle diamond ring Ally had ever seen. She outstretched her hand, allowing Draco to slip the ring onto her finger. Ally wiggled her fingers, getting used to the new feel of metal against her warm skin. Draco stood up and kissed her passionately; both of them unaware of the clapping and whistling going on around them.

"I don't deserve you." Draco whispered against her lips. Ally smiled at him.

"Darling; everyone deserves love."

**A/N. YAY FOR AN OBVIOUS CHEESY ENDING. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews:]**

**I'm actually writing a sequel at the moment,so it'll be up soon,I hope:$**

**Thanks so much for reading my story!**

**I didn't think this many people actually would tbh.**

**You're what's kept me going.**

**And I love each and every one of you.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!3**

**Please review?xxxxxx**


End file.
